Rockstar Bella
by Twi.MaxRide.Crazy
Summary: Bella is a superstar. What happens when Alice drags her brother, Edward, into one of her concerts and has backstage passes?
1. The Idol

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is really short, but don't worry! My next chapter shall be longer, and hopefully more interesting! This is just to get you started, and (hopefully :D) excited! I can't wait to hear your reviews on this and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **__**But more importantly, Twilight owns ME.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AGES**

**Alice – 9**

**Emmett – 10**

**Jasper – 17**

**Rosalie – 9**

**Edward – 17**

**Bella – 16**

**

* * *

**

_**May 15**__**th**__** – 4:00 PM**_

_Alice's POV_

I was finally going to see my #1 Idol and favorite person in the whole world!!! Isabella Marie Swan. Or as many magazines and talk shows, Bella Swan. She was the best person in this whole world! I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. Famous, and with an AWESOME voice! Tonight I had backstage passes – which my daddy, Carlisle, got me after much begging – to her concert tonight and Edward, my big brother, was to accompany me. Not only was this going to be the best day of my life because of the concert, but because it was also my birthday! Daddy gave me the best present EVER! I was psyched! Only two more hours, but that felt like 5,000 years to me! I restlessly paced back and forth until I heard Emmett, my other older bother, yell, "ALICE! Chillax!"

"But I can't! This is so EXCITING!"

"Stop shouting! I'm only a few feet away from you! It's not like I'm deaf!"

"Stop fighting you two. Alice, calm down. Emmett, go play with Jasper or something," Edward interrupted our bickering. He was always the peacemaker. I ran up to him and held my arms out and he immediately scooped me up in his strong arms as I grabbed a fistful of his bronze disheveled hair.

"Eddieeeeeee! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"Alice, you say that one more time, and I won't take you anymore!" he chided me, but I caught a teasing tone to his voice. I stared into his piercing green eyes, until finally he said, "Ok! You win!"

"YAY! Ali win!!!" I gleefully shouted. I love Eddie. He was the best big brother anyone could ever have. He was so fun to have staring contests with, but I always won! Sometimes, I had a feeling that he let me because I would always find him staring at something and he wouldn't look away from it for a VERY long time! It was actually creepy. He looked at it with such intensity; it looked like he was trying to mentally crush it.

Eddie gently put me down as Esme, or mommy as I called her, walked into the living room.

"Edward! Alice will get a cold if you keep the window open!"

Eddie quickly went to window and closed it, but he left the pure white curtains aside letting the sunlight seep through. I danced my way to the comfy dark leather couch and sat in it. I looked up at Eddie who was standing some yards away and patted the spot next to me. He looked at me innocently as he walked towards the couch, and when he got there he immediately started tickling my sides.

"Hahaha…Stop…Eddie!...Heehee…Haha…Ed..Eddie!" I managed to gasp out. After a few minutes he stopped, allowing me to take a much needed breath.

"Bad Eddie!"

"Aw, don't be like that Ali! I deserve some fun before you drag me out to that forbidden concert of yours!"

"You'll like her! Trust meeee! All the people in the magazine that met her said she's super nice!" I pleaded. I held up one finger motioning him to wait and bolted up the stairs. I grabbed the nearest magazine in my room and immediately went back down. He barely moved. I flipped the magazine open, and there was a picture of my idol. I've opened it to that page so many times it was automatic.

"See Eddie?" I said as I showed him the article while pointing at the word 'nice'. He chuckled lightly and finally nodded his head. I bounced onto his lap and started telling him all about Bella which was a lot actually. Finally Carlisle entered the room and announced, "Edward, it's time. You don't want to make her late. Trust me."

I turned my face to Eddie's and I saw the happiness dancing in his green emerald eyes.

"Let's go Ali! Time for you to have fun!"

I excitedly bobbed my head up and down, until Eddie grabbed me around my tiny waist and put me on his shoulder.

"Have fun Alice! Take care of our brother!" I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"Edward, you take good care of her, you hear?" Esme instructed him.

"HA! Have fun Eddie-kins!" Emmett teased. Eddie swiftly punched his arm softly. We finally reached his silver Volvo, or as Eddie liked to call it, his 'baby'.

"In you go Ali! And put your seatbelt on!" he commanded me.

"Yes, sir, Eddie, sir!" I yelled back. I couldn't keep my self still the whole ride. I kept telling Eddie how excited I was to finally meet her and how all my dreams would come true tonight. It was like I was in a fairytale, but instead of meeting my prince; I would be meeting my idol. Eddie kept nodding and telling me not to be nervous or jump onto Bella when I finally met her. The backstage pass included private time with her, in other words…My time to ask her whatever I want.

"Let's hope she's not snobby like most celebrities are," Eddie muttered. I snorted. I doubted it, but I could be wrong. I didn't get his comment get to me though, as I kept bouncing up and down and when I walked, there was a slight spring in every step I took. The gigantic stadium loomed before my eyes. It was huge and I wondered if inside would be filled with lights and smiling little girls like me, their eyes shining with anticipation. I tugged Eddie along as I all but ran towards the entrance where above it in huge letters said 'BACKSTAGE PASSES ONLY'. I couldn't wait, and this was only the beginning to a whole new world. A world filled with dancing, singing, delighted kids and their families, but most important of all, my idol.

_Bella Swan._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, so once again…This is just to get you started! **

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I watched her walk our way, and my vision clouded over with beauty.


	2. Meeting the Idol

**Heehee! I love this story for some reason. Well, everyone should love their own stories. LOL. I want to say a HUGE thank you to EVERYONE! I couldn't stop myself after all those reviews asking for an update! Ok, I'll stop talking now. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: **_**I. DO. NOT. OWN. TWILIGHT. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

_**This is to anyone and everyone! Thank you all for reviewing/favorite-ing/alerting this story! I never thought this story would be this good! So thank you all once again!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**May 15**__**th**__** – 6:15 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

I hurried along Alice as she dragged me across the parking lot towards the backstage entrance. I saw her sparkling dark brown eyes shining with happiness as she tugged and pulled my arm to make me walk faster. I obliged and soon we were nearly sprinting towards the entrance that held millions of secrets to two little girls. Everywhere I looked I saw tiny girls, much like my adorable sister, shouting with joy and trying to convince their parents to move faster. As if reading my mind, I heard Alice shout, "Faster Eddie!"

"Ali, if we go much faster my legs will fall off," I joked. She tugged once more, being stubborn as always. "And if you keep tugging my arm, you'll only be dragging it around and the rest of my body will be left behind," I teased.

"But I don't want to be late! I want to be there before the other girl!" she whined. I could hear the hopefulness in her voice, and scooped her up in my arms. "Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?!" I asked. I heard her giggle as I began running across the parking lot until we finally got there.

"IDs and pass please," I heard a man dressed in a black suit and tie with blonde hair say. I took out my ID card along with Alice's school ID that I brought just for this case. I handed it to him and he started to examine it. After much sniffing and turning our IDs back and forth he gave them back. Then he took a scanner from underneath his jacket and ran it across the backstage pass. He nodded once before handing it back to us, and I gave it to Alice who instantly put it in a little ouch that was hanging around the neck. I led her inside the building, unaware that I would soon meet a celebrity about my age.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I screamed in delight when I got to the room Eddie said we would meet Bella. I made it before the other lucky girl that got the other backstage ticket. As I awaited my idol, I memorized the sacred room. I sat on a lilac couch in the middle of the room, Eddie next to me. A table full of candy and drinks sat in one corner with _her_ poster hanging above it. The poster had a picture of her posing making the traditional 'peace' sign, and had many names written all over it, none of which I recognized. Some few feet away stood a wooden door which I was sure Bella was getting ready for her concert in. When I looked at Eddie his eyes were very soft and gently, and I knew that whenever I was happy, he was too.

"Enjoying yourself Ali?" he chuckled. I nodded excitedly up and down, but then I heard the door that I thought lead to Bella opened. A soft thud followed as the door collided with the wall and there, standing with skinny jeans and a sparkly tank top, stood my idol. Bella Swan.

* * *

_Edward's POV _**(A/N: Sorry if the POV switching is annoying you =P)**

When I saw Bella my mind went blank. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, but I have a feeling you already know that?" she said, but it came out more like a question. Her voice was sweet and calming. I watched her walk our way, and my vision clouded over with beauty.

"I'm Alice Cullen! And over there sitting on your lilac couch is my big bro, Eddie!" I heard Alice introduce us, loudly I might add. "Oops! Sorry!"

Bella looked over at her, a confused look on her face. I caught Alice glancing at me apologetically and that's when I noticed she said 'Eddie' instead of 'Edward'. We had a rule that anywhere that wasn't home; she wasn't allowed to call me 'Eddie'.

"She meant to say Edward, um, Ms. Swan," I interrupted. She laughed then, her voice ringing like Christmas bells. I was mesmerized by this girl, but she was a celebrity. Surely she would want someone more _famous_.

"Oh, please! Call me Bella! Miss makes me sound too old and I ain't young!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were glowing with joy, when I heard the door that Alice and I came through click open. Alice whipped her head around and her eyes widened. I followed her gaze and noticed she was seeing one of her classmates from her school. Following the little blonde girl was my friend, Jasper.

"ROSALIE?!?!?!" Alice shrieked. Rosalie sharply looked up then, as she was eyeing the floor earlier, and her eyes also grew in size.

"ALICE?!?!" Rosalie shrieked back. Jasper saw me, but wasn't as surprised as much as the girls were. He smiled at me, but instantly told Rosalie, "Rose, quiet. Stop shrieking around everywhere!"

"Um, you two know each other?" Bella asked quietly, as though she was scared of interrupting the huge surprise. I watched as she looked between us four uncomfortably her gaze never resting on someone for more than five seconds. I nodded and explained.

"Rosalie –the blonde one- goes to school with my sister, Alice. Jasper over there is my friend."

"Well, as my name has been said a BUNCH of times, I don't really need to introduce myself, but I will! I'm Rosalie Hale and that guy over there that's accompanying me is Jasper! He's my absurdly annoying brother," Rosalie announced. I motioned with my hand for Alice to come stand by me as Jasper and Rosalie made their way to the midnight blue couch that was across from the lilac one. When Alice got to my side I sat her down on the couch I was already sitting on, and saw Jasper do the same with Rose on the other side.

"Well, this is a bit awkward since I seem to be the only one not knowing anyone," Bella noted. She slowly walked towards a bean bag chair and sat down barely making any sound at all. "So, I'm guessing the girls have some questions?"

"How did you become a singer?"

"Will you hire me for backup?"

"Who are the names on that poster?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Would you ever date one of our brothers?" I froze at that one. The room became very silent then as we all realized what Alice just asked. I saw from my peripheral vision Jasper stiffen and Rosalie narrow her eyes thoughtfully.

"To answer all of your questions, um, I joined Talent Show and when I sang apparently some famous producer came up to me later saying I had a great voice and that if I ever wanted to become famous I should call him. He gave me his number and left. The next day, I did call him and he got me some part of a famous musical right away. It was a bit scary actually," Bella said after a while. "I don't know if I can hire you or anyone else, you'd have to talk to my manager –and mom- about that. And that poster is my favorite one of all. The names are orphans that signed a poster they got after saving all their money and buying it. Then they sent it to me. It was very thoughtful and kind of them," she continued, her voice growing softer as she remembered when she received the poster. "What would you like me to sign?" she asked after a couple seconds.

"EVERYTHING!" Rose and Alice said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed with joyfulness. Bella took out a silver sharpie that I bet she always carried around with her for fans and started signing everything Alice or Rose gave to her. She wrote fast, yet her signature still seemed to have flourish. As I slowly relaxed as I thought that Bella wouldn't answer the last and forbidden sounding question she looked up at Jasper and me. After a while she whispered something in the girls' ears and they giggled quietly while stealing glances at us. I shrugged at Jasper, but I was worried. Did Bella notice something on my face that I didn't know was there? I instinctively wiped my face with the back of my hand, but I felt nothing. I relaxed once again against the comfy pillows that were next to me, but a nagging feeling in my stomach told me that this wasn't the last time I would hear about that question. And my feelings were usually right.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I felt like leaving this chapter here. Don't be mad! LOL.**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I heard the fans going wild as Bella walked onstage for her encore.


	3. The Concert

**OME!!! I'm sooo sorry guys! I've been really busy lately because school just started again (Spring Break is over) and this is only the second day and I already have two tests coming up, a super hard project, an essay I just finished and another huge project due soon! So technically, I'm not suppose to be HERE!!! But I wanted to so…FEEL JOYFULNESS! Some people have begged me to keep on writing, and I will…So…On with the Story!!! **

**Disclaimer: **_**Let's see…Pencil with blue swirls CHECK! New posters of Robert and Taylor..CHECK! Twilight..OH NO! It's Stephenie Meyer's!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**First of all, this chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE that reviewed and literally wanted to kill me for stopping it where it was. Second, I would like to dedicate this to ALL my readers even though they didn't review…So I don't really know who you are.**

**

* * *

**

_**May 15**__**th**__** – 6:55 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

The slight feel of the make-up brush was softly stroking my cheek as my make-up artist was making the last few touch-ups. I was thinking of the short, but very joyful meeting with the two little girls that considered themselves lucky to be meeting me. Their brothers however, truly caught my attention. Jasper, Rosalie's brother, was tall, blonde, and lean. He looked like he had some muscle under that T-Shirt he had on. He knew how to dress, but he didn't seem very outgoing. I think he was a bit reluctant to enter the room. The other, Edward, was who I had my attention on for most of the time even though I was talking to the girls –and answering all of their questions- and who was very attractive. He seemed relaxed and laidback, with that bronze tussled hair, and lovely sharp green eyes. He wasn't quite as tall as Jasper, but he seemed comfortable in the presence of a celebrity, and not that many people were like that. I respected him for that, and wished people wouldn't scream or shout whenever they saw me. It grew very tiring, and I didn't like it.

"Bella, you're on in 3 minutes," my mom, who was also my manager, announced. I nodded at her once and got up from my chair. My make-up artist seemed pleased with herself, so I went over to the nearest mirror I could find, which was next to me. I looked at myself and saw…Well, a celebrity who was about to sing in front of millions of people. I had on skinny black jeans and a sparkly hot pink tank top. Even though I didn't like half the things I wore on stage my mom, Renee, always insisted that it got more attention. I eventually gave up on the argument, for no matter what, I knew I would end up losing. The sound guy gave me my favorite silver microphone and ear piece which I automatically put in my ear. It would help a lot when I couldn't hear the rhythm because of all the screaming fans.

"Thanks Jacob!" I hugged him. He was my favorite person out of all my staff. He always knew what I wanted without even asking me, and he also knew all my favorite things. Not only that, but he was pretty cute. He chuckled, "No problem, Bells, and good luck!" I patted his short cropped black hair and smiled a huge grin. He started laughing then, and I could hear my mom through the ear piece saying, "Jacob! Stop laughing so loud! Bells get near the stage right now! You're on in 1!" I giggled a little while Jacob started to go back to his place. I waved and he waved back before setting all the volume things right.

"5…4…3…2…1…GO!" I heard my mom whisper. I walked out onto the stage smiling happily, while waving to the direction I knew where the crowd was to be. The moment I entered onstage I was hit with a bright light which I guessed was a spotlight following my every move. The crowd screamed like there was no tomorrow and instinctively started throwing their arms up to try to reach me even though I was far away from the edge. I scanned the crowd out of habit, looking for an attractive looking poster. I found one that said, 'Bella Swan IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE?! LOVE YOU BELLA!' in neat cursive letters. I beamed at the guy, and I think he stumbled a bit before looking back at me.

"Hey everyone! You guys ready to rock?!" I spoke into the microphone. My answer was another loud scream from the whole crowd. By that time, I was already in the middle of the stage getting in my starting position. The first song I was going to sing quickly ran over in my head as the first beat of the music began.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I heard the first lyrics of the song from the booming speakers that were somewhere near me. Rosalie and Jasper were at the other end of the stage, but hidden from the crowd. I looked down at Alice and she was glowing with happiness. I could see her eyes dancing as she sang along to the song.

_You are young, but so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough…_

I grinned at my sister who was starting to copy the dance moves Bella was doing right now. After a while I went looking for a bathroom, and when I couldn't find any I went to the sound guy who was the nearest staff around me.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" I tried to get his attention. After trying another two times he turned to me.

"May I help you?" his voice was a bit gruff, but his kind eyes told me he wasn't a rude person.

"Where's the bathroom uh…" I trailed off, trying to get his name.

"Jacob. And it's around the corner, but it's a bit hidden." I nodded my thanks to him and took off. As I went into the bathroom I could hear the chorus being sung the second time.

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away from this tonight…_

I chuckled a bit, as to how much this song would fit me if I had a girlfriend.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I screamed in delight when Bella ran backstage again, after her final song. I looked around and saw Eddie getting a drink from the drink machine. I stared at him until he finally looked up and waved him towards us. Rosalie and Jasper were already coming so I didn't bother to signal them. I looked up at Bella who was beaming down at me.

"You're GREAT!" I practically yelled in her face. Her smile grew even wider and we could still hear the crowd outside screaming. After a while of Rosalie and me telling Bella how great a singer she was she told us, "Wow, they're asking for an encore…Mom? Should I do it? Uh..Which song?" I was confused until Eddie bent down to whisper, "She has an ear piece in her ear. It allows her to talk to people that are far from her."

"COOL!" I shrieked. I watched Bella get ready to go back out. She turned around and winked at all of us before walking out while waving to the crowd. I heard the fans going wild as Bella walked onstage for her encore. Then I heard a familiar song start up.

_So, take one word you said_

_You put it in your bed_

_You rest your tiny head on your pillow_

I automatically started singing along and saw Eddie smiling his funny looking grin at me or as my mom loved to call it 'Edward's dazzling crooked smile'. I shook my head and silently giggled to myself as I watched Bella as she mesmerized me.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

As I heard the only song I knew because Alice played it around the house so much, I started to pay attention to the lyrics.

_So, don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always_

_Now, through the thick and thin,_

_Until the end_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels, believe me_

_I've been there_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like, tell me_

_Kelsey_

As I heard Bella sing the rest of the song in her bell-like voice I caught myself switching the name 'Kelsey' and replacing it with the name 'Bella'. Whoa Edward! What are you thinking? You just met her, and most of that time was her speaking to Alice and Rosalie! How can you be thinking of her like that?! My inner voice was getting on my nerves.

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa_

_Oh Kelsey_

_And I'll swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you, whoa_

_Oh Kelsey_

_Yeah_

I heard the song slowly fade until I heard the screaming and shouting of millions of fans. As Bella came back to us, her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling. I soon got lost in the depth of them, and Alice quickly got me out of my trance by tugging me back to the room where we first met Bella. Oh, right. I almost forgot. After the concert Rosalie and Alice would get time to tell Bella about themselves. As soon as we got there Rosalie started excitedly.

"I'm nine years old, my favorite color is red, my full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, and I'm your biggest fan EVER! Along with Alice of course!"

"Well, I'm also nine years old, my favorite color is purple, my full name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, and I live at 654 E Division St., Forks, WA 98331, USA!" Alice exclaimed. I couldn't believe Alice just gave our address to Bella. I didn't say anything about it however. Even though we lived in a small town, our house was pretty big. Bella just smiled, but she looked very thoughtful. I wondered what was going through her head as she said, "Ok well. I'm so sorry guys, but this will be the last time I'll see you personally so, it was very nice to meet you all and thank you so much!"

Alice got tears in her eyes, but then I picked her up off the ground and kissed her forehead. Then I said for both Alice and me, "Thank you for having us Bella, thank you for everything." I didn't say goodbye. Whenever I thought of that word, something inside me would hurt. But why? She's just another celebrity right? So why did my heart feel pain? I walked out the door as Rosalie and Jasper said their goodbyes wondering the whole way back to the house if I would ever see her again.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it here! Mwahaha. This isn't as mean as the other one right? And the songs that Bella sung were 'Seventeen Forever' and 'Kelsey' by Metro Station. Seventeen Forever really does remind me of Edward and I have no idea why I used Kelsey! I dropped a HUGE clue in this chapter so ya...ALSO! The address Alice told Bella is THE REAL ONE!  
**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I felt the limo swerve and hit something hard. Then, everything went black.


	4. Car Crash

**O.M.E…This story is my best one yet according to you guys, and I'm so HAPPY!!! You guys are officially the BEST people EVER! I LOVE YOU ALL! But…Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**_** I'm hosting a Twilight party tomorrow. Does that count as owning? But..I sadly don't own Twilight itself. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**First of all, this chapter is dedicated to **_**twihardizzy4eva**_** for being so supportive! Second, I would like to dedicate this to…EVERYONE! Literally, you guys are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

_**May 15**__**th**__** – 10:00 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

Alice and I finally got home, after a very long night. Alice is preparing to go to bed, as is Emmett. He annoyed be to no end once we got home. I became very frustrated until Carlisle finally shut him up by saying he could go play the Playstation3.

"Eddie? Are you going to tell me a story tonight?" Alice asked as she entered my room, clad in her PJ's.

"Not tonight Ali! It's too late, and you need your beauty sleep," I replied. She nodded once before going across the hallway to her purple filled room. I prepared to go to bed and fell asleep moments later.

* * *

_**May 16**__**th**__** – 1:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

Since my usual limo driver retired to his hotel after hearing that I would be staying until the girls left, Jacob was driving me back to the hotel. He didn't seem very mad about it though, and for that I was grateful. That's one thing I like about Jacob out of many things. He never complained no matter what, even when all the screaming fans nearly mobbed him to get to me.

"Thank you again Jake," I told him.

"Bella, if you say that one more time, I'll never drive you again," he informed me. I quickly shut up after that. It was very dark outside, but the wider leather seat was very comfortable. A few minutes later I heard a honking. I felt the limo swerve and hit something hard. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_**May 16**__**th**__** – 4:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

As I slowly opened my eyes, I felt a dull throbbing at the back of my head. When my vision focused, all I could see was a few early morning sun rays peeking through the clouds. I saw – and felt – the pavement beneath me. I slowly got up, ignoring the stiffness from lying on the ground for so long. I could see Jacob near me, but his eyes were slightly closed so I couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not. I walked slowly towards him.

"Jake? Jake? Wake up Jake," I shook him. He groaned and I felt relief wash over me. He looked up at me crouching over him and smiled. I didn't remember a thing about what happened except that we hit something and then…I passed out.

"What happened, Jake?" I asked him, figuring he would probably know a bit more than I did.

"We crashed; the tires hit a wrong turn. I think we're near Forks though."

"Do we know anyone that lives near here? I left my cell phone with mom. Do you have yours?"

"Nope. Your mom took it away from me, remember? I ate ice cream near the sound system," he replied. I remembered, and groaned. What were we going to do? We didn't know where we were, and we didn't have any means of communication. I vaguely remembered Alice saying she lived somewhere near Forks. An idea lit up in my head.

"Jake, one of the backstage girls told me her exact address. But I only remember that she lives in Forks. Forks isn't a big town, is it? It's small. Let's see if we can find a police station or something and ask them if they know where they live."

He nodded in reply and motioned for me to help him get up. I scoffed, but helped him anyway. We stretched a bit and I took off my high heels just in case we were walking for a long time. I could see a sign up ahead that read 'Forks 2 miles'. I smiled to myself and set off with Jacob behind me.

* * *

_**May 16**__**th**__** – 5:00 AM**_

_Alice's POV_

I woke up suddenly from a horrible nightmare. My nightmare was that Bella crashed and was lost! I knew that dreams weren't real, but I had a feeling deep down that this was either happening right now, or had already happened. I rushed into Eddie's room and he awoke from all the noise I was making.

"Eddie!!! Help Bella!" I exclaimed. He looked at me confusingly, but there was concern in his green orbs.

"Ali, calm down and explain. What do you mean 'help Bella'?" he instructed in a sure and calming voice. It calmed me down a tiny bit, but I was still breathing heavily.

"I had a ni-nightmare a-and Bella was in it. Her limo cr-cra-crashed!" I managed to gasp out. I felt Eddie's big hands stroke my hair in a soothing way.

"Ali, it was just a nightmare. It's not true."

"IT IS EDDIE! IT FELT SO REAL! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!" I yelled into his face, desperation taking over. I knew then that even though Eddie might not believe it, he would do anything to help me get through this. He got up and went to knock on daddy and mommy's door. I felt the door open and daddy stood there his eyelids heavy with sleepiness. I giggled a little despite the situation at hand.

"What do you want Edward? It's 5 o'clock."

"Ali, had a nightmare and she's certain it's real." Daddy looked at me then, with a strange look on his face. Just then I heard the phone ringing. Daddy managed to grab it on the fifth ring and said into the phone, "Hello. Carlisle Cullen speaking." His face became creased with worry lines and finally said, "Thank you very much, we're on our way," then he hung up the phone and looked at Eddie. "Get your Vanquish." Eddie vanished into his room and came back out wearing jeans and a black tee. I looked up at daddy and he reassured me that everything would be alright and that I should go back to sleep. I did as he asked, and was grateful when I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**May 16**__**th**__** – 5:30 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

Carlisle directed me to go to the police station. I wondered what happened that made him ask me to use my 'special occasion' car, the Vanquish. What had the person on the phone said to him to make him so worried? I wondered this all the way there, but once we went inside the gray dull building everything became clear. Bella was there, her feet sore looking and she was on a bench sitting next to Jacob. When she saw us she immediately got up, but instantly winced with a regrettable look on her face. Jacob made her sit down again and I went over to them while Carlisle went to the police officers to ask for more detail.

"Thank you so much! I can't express how grateful I am towards your family," she said once we were out of the building walking back to my car. I kept staring at her, trying to convince myself that this was a dream. Her chocolate brown eyes, however, made me come out of my trance because I couldn't imagine those eyes as they were in reality. Alice's nightmare was true. Carlisle told me that according to her and Jacob, the limo crashed and both of them passed out. They didn't know how they were outside and far away from the limo though. When we got back to the house it was around 7 o'clock meaning everyone but Emmett would be up and about. Apparently, Alice explained what happened to Esme because once we arrived Esme was screaming with joy and relief. She hugged and kissed us all, including Bella and Jacob which she later got embarrassed about and started apologizing constantly to them. We had breakfast and Bella was shown to the guestroom next to my room and Jacob across from her. They both took showers as my family discussed about what to do with them. Alice, of course, gave the idea that they should stay with us for a while and that they can go to my school, but in disguise. Carlisle disagreed, but after looking into Alice's doe-like eyes – so big and full of innocence – he relented. Alice was so happy that when Bella and Jacob came downstairs they looked a bit scared of her. I chuckled a bit at that, but I soon stopped once I fully saw Bella. She was wearing Esme's clothes since she had no other. She was clad in a white tee and ripped jeans. Her hair was still wet from her recent shower. Bella almost looked like…A normal teenager. She blushed as she met my eyes and quickly looked down before saying, "Thank you so much for the clothes, um, Mrs. Cullen. And thank you from taking me away from the police station. It was rather uncomfortable there."

"Esme, dear. Please call me Esme. And it was my pleasure! I now officially have clothes worn by a celebrity!" Esme joked.

"Bella, we have decided that you can stay with us if you'd like," Carlisle informed her. Her eyes lit up and her shy smile grew bigger.

"Thank you! I appreciate it very much! But, how can I repay your kind family?" she asked.

"By staying and making our family unbelievably happy," Esme replied warmly.

"That, I think I can do," Bella replied, smiling right at me. "But I have to call my mom first. After all, she has my money, clothes, and everything else. I just have Jacob here."

* * *

**Hehe..How'd did you guys like that chapter? I loved writing it…I completely know where this story is going! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to update yester, but my parents locked the computer room. But here you go! Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Mom? Can I live in reality for a while?"


	5. The Question of Reality

**OK, I have a surprise for you guys! I'm feeling REALLY happy because I finally downloaded the Fonts that Stephenie Meyer used in her books! You know, like Edward's, Bella's, Alice's, and Jacob's! If you want to know where I got it from, it's from twilighters(dot)org , and down the side they have a tab that says 'Fonts'! They teach you how to do it on both Mac and Windows so don't worry! Now for my surprise… I promise to update TWICE today on this story, BUT… Only on one condition! You ALL have to PROMISE that you'll review on BOTH chapters as if I only updated one on each day! Soo…HERE YOU GO! And if you guys don't review on both then I'll never do this deal again! YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE??? Ok, sorry. I'm usually not that mean, but yeah. It's the only way for me to get you guys to keep reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: **_**Um, I'm not sure who owns Twilight…I mean, there are MILLIONS of websites, and A LOT of disclaimers, and on the book covers of Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn there's a name called 'Stephenie Meyer'…Do you really think Twilight belongs to ME? If you do, you're pretty stupid, no offense.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**First, I would like to dedicate this to **_**Vamp4475 **_**for having the quickest review on Chapter 4! Next, I would like to dedicate this to **_**twihardizzy4eva**_** for seriously supporting me! Third, I would like to dedicate this to my choir class because it gave me a GREAT idea when we were singing! You'll probably see what it is… SO THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

_**May 16**__**th**__** - 11:30 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

It was time to call my mom. The Cullens and I decided that we would let her know when she's fully awake which I knew to be around this time of day. Hopefully, she would already have had her morning cup of coffee and was in a better mood then before she drank it. I swiftly dialed her number while Jacob stood next to me, just in case Renee wanted to talk to him. I heard him quietly fidgeting on the couch while the Cullens were busy preparing lunch. They were truly a wonderful family. Without hesitation they took me in, without even really knowing me. I heard Alice shriek as Edward threw something to her. Esme quieted them, knowing I was calling my mom.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Hello, this is Renee speaking. Manager of Bella Swan," I heard my mom say at the end of the other line. This was how she usually picked up her cell phone no matter what.

"Mom? Hi. I have something to tell you," I hesitantly said. Then I decided that I might as well get this over with. The worse my mom could do was scream at me through the phone, but I knew I had to be on her good side if I wanted to stay and live a normal life with the Cullens.

"Oh! Bella! Sweetie! I'm so relieved! What happened? Why aren't you at the hotel? Where's Jacob? Where are you guys? Are you guys okay?"

"Calm down, mom! Jake and I are fine! We crashed, and then we went to Forks – the nearest town from us – and the Cullens took us in. They're the family of one of the little girls from last night," I explained slowly so she could take everything in. There was silence for a few minutes; I guessed mom was taking her time taking everything in. That's a lot to dump on someone in a few sentences. Finally she started talking again.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you guys are okay. Are you coming to the hotel soon?"

"Well, that's the problem mom. I was wondering…" I trailed off, not knowing how to ask her if I could stay.

"What's that you're wondering, cupcake?"

"Mom? Can I live in reality for a while?" I asked cautiously. Silence. Again. I was sure she was going to say no, but her answer was unexpected.

"Ok. I have to meet them first. Then I'll leave and take a much needed vacation. You'll go to their school and everything!"

"Really? Thank you so much mom! Ok, they live in…" I told her the address, their phone number – which I asked Esme – and told her I would see her soon. We hung up and I ran into the kitchen to tell everyone the great news! At least, I hoped they would think it was great. They all looked up at me – Jacob right behind me – looking at me nervously. I was confused, wondering if they wanted me to stay or not. I took a deep breath in, trying to convince myself that they wanted me to stay and the only reason they looked nervous was because of my answer.

"I can stay. But my mom is coming over today to talk to you guys." I smiled at them, but my smile was met with silence. I nervously bit my lip and blushed. Then, Alice shrieked loudly.

"YES! BELLA CAN STAY!!! BELLA CAN STAY!!!" Alice started chanting until everyone started to react. Esme came up and hugged me warmly. Carlisle did an awkward high-five. After all, he was too old to act 'cool'. Emmett thumped me on my back multiple times before going up to his room. As I felt everyone around me say how happy they were and how they would apply me to Forks High today, I watched Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was the only one standing to the side, looking at his feet. I thought that he wasn't happy, but when he looked up and met my eyes, I could see his green orbs were shining with joy. He came over and hugged me tightly before stepping back and allowing Alice to jump on me. I hugged everyone grinning the whole time, before I told Jacob that he could probably stay too. Edward's face fell a bit at that one, and he stalked off to his room. I looked questioningly at Esme, but she just said not to worry. Her eyes, however, told a different story. She mischievous as if she knew something that no one else did. I decided to ignore it, thinking that Edward had homework to do. But why would he go right after I said Jake could stay? Did he not like Jake? I decided to confront Jacob later and ask him if he did anything offensive towards Edward backstage. If he didn't, I would just have to ask Edward what his problem was. A few minutes later Carlisle announced, "LUNCH! EDWARD, GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I heard thumping upstairs and a little while later I saw Edward coming down the wooden stairs. He didn't look me in the eyes and avoid looking at Jacob. He looked at his plate the whole time, and when we were done, he immediately left the table and rushed up the stairs. Esme excused herself and followed him. I helped everyone else clean the table and dishes, though Emmett had to teach me a few tricks of how to get it done faster. According to them, I was a fast learner. I was pleased when they complimented me. Carlisle left to sign me up for school, and the rest of the afternoon was spent with me watching TV with Jacob and Alice. Later, Emmett challenged me to a Halo 3 contest, and he easily won. Of course, this was my first time playing so I didn't really know what I was doing. I decided that by the time I had to go back to my rock star life I would be able to beat Emmett. He scoffed when I said it out loud. We'll see.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

As soon as everyone finished eating, I got out of the dining room quickly and rushed up the stairs to my room. Behind me, I heard Esme excuse herself and follow me. I didn't stop to let her catch up, but I knew she would want to talk to me. I thought about lying to her, but then she could help me with my problem. When I entered my room, I flung myself onto my bed and waited for Esme to catch up. I felt her presence as she entered and sat down on one of my many bean bag chairs. She sighed deeply before asking me, "Edward? Would you like to explain your rude behavior towards Bella and Jacob?"

I kept quiet for a good ten minutes before she got up and came to sit next to me on my bed. She started stroking my messy hair soothingly and I finally started to explain.

"Esme, I feel…Weird. When Bella said that Jacob could probably stay too, I felt pain. I don't know why though. I mean, she's only a temporary guest right? I never felt this way about anyone else. Please explain what's happening to me," I whispered the last part, afraid of what she would tell me. She kept stroking my hair as if I was a new born child. After a while she said, "Edward, you're in _love_." Love? Me? In love with Bella Swan? After only spending a few hours with her? I became confused, and Esme probably saw the expression on my face because she continued.

"The feelings you have been describing can only be love. You've never felt this way about another person, correct?" I nodded once. "You didn't feel anything until she mentioned Jacob, right?" I nodded once again. "You're jealous. Edward, you're so in love that you became jealous at seeing her being friendly with someone else that's about her age. You don't need to ignore her because of it. In fact, that would only make things more awkward, weird, or whatever you kids call it today." I took her words in one by one. I was jealous. Yes, that word seemed to fit my feelings, but I didn't understand how I could fall in love with an almost-stranger. I opened my mouth to ask her, but she interrupted me, sensing what I was about to say.

"Love at first sight, son." Then she stood and walked away, to where the rest of my family probably was. I decided to sleep on it, and got under my bed covers. I eyed my pure white walls before slipping into wonderful dreams of Bella and me.

_I am in love with Bella Swan._

_

* * *

_

**Mwahaha! I'm going to stop it here! I'm going to type up the next chapter right now! But remember our deal! Review on both chapters and I might do this deal again, if not, then no more deal for you guys!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

It was my first day of school in five years.


	6. First Day of School for a Rockstar

**HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT? THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY!!! Ok, weird. I promise I won't scream like that again. –crosses fingers- Anywaaay… I bet you guys are DYING to read this chapter…So here you go! Remember to review at the end! PLEASE! I kept my promise, so you keep your promises my beloved readers!**

**Disclaimer:**_** Are you asking me who owns Twilight? Oh, I think you can find that out around the corner and down the street. There's a bookstore there, and just ask the clerk to show you the Twilight section. They might look at you like you're crazy for not knowing Twilight, but hey! At least you get to find out who owns it. If you don't find out, her name is Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**Well, since I JUST posted the last chapter up, I doubt anyone's read it by now so I'm going to dedicate this to everyone who keeps their promise!!! I'm giving you all a chance to have a chapter dedicated to yourself!**

**

* * *

**

_**May 16**__**th**__** – 8:00 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

At 8 o'clock sharp the door bell rang. I heard Alice run to get it, and then she yelled for me to go there. I walked up to the door and saw my mom standing there, a goofy grin on her face. Alice motioned for her to come in before bolting up the stairs to tell everyone to come down. As my mom entered the room, she eyed it carefully. Renee was very strict when I stayed at other people's houses. Until now, she found nothing she disapproved of, and for that I was glad. Carlisle came down first, giving her a welcoming smile as he walked towards us. Esme was next, and she just came up to Renee and gave her a hug, Alice, apparently, already called everyone since she came running into the room and hugged my mom's legs. Emmett was next to come and he shook her hand while grinning like a doofus he was. As Edward came into the room, Renee's chin literally dropped to the floor. With her mouth hanging open, Edward shook her hand, his grip firm and sure. I giggled at my mom's expression before she noticed and composed her face. Alice motioned me to bend down and so I did, and she whispered so loudly that I bet everyone could hear, "Jacob was sleeping so I didn't wake him up. Should I?" I smiled down at her and shook my head. Carlisle ushered all of us into the living room and we all shuffled into the large comfy room. Everyone sat down where they usually sat. Esme was on the love seat with Carlisle next to her. Edward was on the big stuffy chair, Emmett on the other large couch with Alice on his right. I sat down on the other stuffy chair, across from Edward. Renee looked at us awkwardly and smiled at me. I looked at her questioningly and she said, "You look comfortable with them. It looks like you're already a part of their family."

I blushed and everyone chuckled at my obvious discomfort. "So, let's get down to business. Bella, how long are you planning to stay?" Edward stiffened, and Alice's eyes grew wide with worry. Once again I wasn't completely sure if they wanted me to stay for a while or not, but I was pretty sure that they wanted me to stay for a long time. I didn't know how long I wanted to stay so I answered, "I don't know." Renee sighed, knowing that I was never sure about anything until the last moment.

"How long do you want to stay?" Carlisle tried.

"A while." **(A/N: Edward's line from the movie!!!)** "More than a few months I suppose." Edward visibly relaxed a bit at that one, and Alice grew bouncy once again. Emmett's grin grew. Esme gave me a heart-warming smile and Carlisle nodded. I could tell he was on business mode. I saw Renee reluctantly sit down on the sofa across from Carlisle and Esme from my peripheral vision. "You will go to school during that time, I'm suspecting?" Renee asked. I nodded once, while looking at Edward and grinning at him. He grinned back before asking, "You are sixteen, yes? Did you have private tutoring when you became famous?" I nodded once again, and looked at Renee. We both knew that I should be in college from my knowledge, but I didn't want to seem like I was bragging. Instead, Renee announced, "Actually, Bella is suppose to be in college right now. Her tutor taught her more than she should know at her age, but I think she would feel more comfortable in Edward's classes since she knows him." I silently thanked her with my eyes, as the room grew so silent I didn't think anyone was breathing. I heard Esme take in a sharp breath before speaking.

"You must be quite smart, my dear. Edward is a junior, so you'll be in that grade level." After Esme spoke, Carlisle announced that he would change me from sophomore to junior early next morning.

"We have to disguise her so she has a normal experience. We don't want her to be mobbed at school. Everyone knows her, and claim to be her biggest fan ever!" Emmett pointed out. We all murmured our agreement before jumping into the discussion of how they would disguise me.

"No make-up that makes you look like a rock star! Oh, and normal clothing like jeans, t-shirts. You can borrow from mommy!" Alice immediately exclaimed. Carlisle took out a piece of paper and pen from his pocket and started jotting down notes.

"Her hair has to normal looking too."

"Can you change your voice?"

"No, how about we change your last name?"

"But to what?"

"Smith? Nah, that's too simple. How about Black?! Jacob and Bella can pose as cousins or something." Renee suggested. We agreed and the transformation of Bella Swan to Bella Black began. Renee gave me my normal clothes that she brought for this occasion and gave me a natural looking make-up kit. I thought about putting my hair in a ponytail for tomorrow. No one looked at my face close enough to notice the resemblance right? We all hoped they wouldn't. Soon, it was time for Renee to return to the hotel, we all said good-bye to her and told her to have fun on her spa vacation. She left me with my cell phone, and when she was gone, everyone said their good nights. Tomorrow would be a big day.

* * *

_**May 17**__**th**__** – 6:30 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

It was my first day of school in five years. I got up excitedly and ran to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and rushed through washing my hair and body. When I got out and was drying myself I heard someone knock on the door and whine, "Bella! Hurry up! I have to get ready too!" I recognized Jake's voice and shouted back, "How'd you know it was me?!"

"Because you're the only one that takes this long!!!" I giggled before hurrying up once more. I dressed into my ripped-on-purpose jeans and green tee that said on the front, 'When Life Gives Me Lemons Squirt Them in Your Enemies' Eyes!' I unlocked and bolted through the door, leaving Jacob in my dust. After a few minutes he went inside and started taking his shower. I brushed my hair and pulled it up in a ponytail just like I planned. I put on some blush and a light brown eye shadow that went well with my hair color. I put on strawberry flavored Chap Stick and ran downstairs. I helped Carlisle and Esme finish up breakfast – delicious looking omelets and toasty bread – and gulped them all down. I ran upstairs, packed my blue and red backpack, and ran downstairs to where I was suppose to meet Edward and Jacob. Esme would be taking Alice and Emmett to Elementary School, so when I didn't see Edward or Jacob I sat down on the couch. Finally, Jake came down, looking like a normal person in his jeans and white tee. Later, Edward came down slowly, and when I saw him I nearly fainted. His bronze hair was a wet mess from his recent shower. I could see his muscles under the black tee and his torn jeans and tennis shoes. I quickly averted my gaze so he wouldn't see me staring, but I was too late. He chuckled when I blushed a deep shade of red, while I put on my converse. Jacob didn't seem to notice anything unusual so he just put his shoes on and went to the garage. Edward followed him there and I heard the engine start as he turned the key in the ignition. I ran towards the sound, and I saw it was coming from a shiny silver Volvo. I got in the front seat – since Jacob was in the back – and Edward drove off in the direction of the school.

* * *

_**May 17**__**th**__** 7:30 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

I could tell Bella was excited to be attending school once again. She kept bouncing up and down in her seat, whether she was aware of her actions or not. I chuckled under my breath, and since I drove fast, we got to school quickly. Class didn't start for another 30 minutes, so I decided that we should get their schedules and I would give them a tour of the school. I motioned them to follow me and I led them to the main building. When we got there, Mrs. Cope was looking at me like a hungry piece of meat; it was very awkward since she had to be in her mid-60s.

"These two are new students here; their names are Bella Sw-Black and Jacob Black. May we please have their schedules?" I asked. I almost gave her Bella's 'secret identity'. That was a close one. I heard Bella gasp when I almost said her real last name, and felt Jacob stiffen. Mrs. Cope didn't seem to notice so she just printed their schedules and gave it to them. She started to tell them where to go, but I interrupted telling her that I would show them to their classes. As I looked at Bella's schedule I found out that she only had one of her four classes with me. Biology. That was after lunch however, and when I compared her schedule with Jacob's I found that they had two of their four classes together. English and History. I felt jealousy creep over me, but ignored it. I started to show them the way to their classes, explaining and giving them tips on how to get on the teachers' good side. They listened intently, and finally people were starting to arrive. I showed them to our homeroom – at least I got to see Bella every morning – since we all had the same homeroom teacher. They introduced themselves, and I bid them good luck on their first day. I watched them walk down the hallway until they disappeared around the corner, walking together, but not touching, I noted with satisfaction. I walked towards my first class – Calculus – anxiously waiting for lunch, which was when I would next see them.

* * *

**I'm going to be mean, and stop it HERE!!!! HAHAHA! You guys have to wait what happens on the rest of the school day!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA! I feel evil now, so yeah. Anyway, have fun being really mad at me for stopping it here, but I'm not going to type anymore today, since I'm done with my part of the deal. Oh, and also, if anyone can tell me the difference between 'Hits' and 'Visitors' I would be very grateful! Please remember to keep your promise! Thank you for all the people that reviewed/favorited/alerted this story while I was typing it up this chapter!**

**I'm sooo proud of this story - I don't know why - I'm going to give you guys the stats! **

**Stats: Reviews 41, Hits 1,612, Favorites 26, Alerts 46! Thank you so much! Keep it up!! I wonder if you guys can hit 55 reviews by the time I get the next chapter up...  
**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"I hate you! Why'd you do that? He's my friend!" I yelled.


	7. Break Up the Fight!

**Hiiii guys!!!! I've updated my two other stories and I can finally get back to my favorite one!!! Jacob lovers/Edward haters (sorry Edward lovers! I love him too BTW) GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY!! It's called **_**Imprints Change Life**_**, and not many people are reading it much less reviewing, so pleaseeeeeee go check it out, whether you're and Edward or Jacob lover! I'm going to keep writing it, because someone from FanFiction is being really supportive so that story will be a treat for her! Anyway, THANK YOU ALL FOR KEEPING YOUR PROMISES! I'm so GLAD!!! Its okay if you didn't, I guess, because most of you did, so I might do the deal someday again. But not too soon! Also, you guys went WAY past the amount of reviews I was expecting…Maybe I should raise my expectations….So I'm SUPER EXCITED to continue this story!!! Sorry, this is a long A/N…READ ON!!**

**Disclaimer: **_**Jasper told me it wasn't mine. Then I cried. But then he made me happy. So I hugged him! I GOT TO HUG JASPER! YAY! Still, Twilight isn't mine. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**I'm going to dedicate this to everyone that got really mad at me for stopping it where it was last chapter. I would also like to dedicate this to um…The people that actually read my A/N at both the top and the bottom! Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

_**May 17**__**th**__** – 12:45 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

I was bored out of my mind, tuning out what the teacher was talking about. Neither Jacob nor Edward was in this class with me, so I was playing with my pencil. Five more minutes until lunch…And when I would see Edward next. Usually, I think that five minutes is a very short time, but right now, it's making me want to go and run out of this classroom screaming, "SAVE ME!!!", over and over again. The teachers have all been impressed that I know what they're talking about, though it's supposed to be a hard topic. Right now, Mrs. Andrews my Calculus teacher, was droning on and on about how to do an equation I learned to do when I was a 'freshman'. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought, trying to decipher what the _x, y, _and_ z_ in the problem was. I was already done with the worksheet and the bonus question on the white board, so I began doodling. I felt Mrs. Andrews's presence next to me, so I looked up to see her gray eyes glaring at me.

"Ms. Black, you may be a new student here, but that does not give you an excuse to be lazy during class. Since you are doodling on your paper, I'm assuming you already finished your work _and_ the bonus question?" Her eyes were saying that she doubted I was finished and that I was busted. I had to make an effort to hide my smirk when I took my worksheet out. Her eyes widened when I showed that both the front and back were complete, with shown work. Then I took out my other piece of paper that I used to do the bonus, and her jaw literally dropped to the floor. Her eyes were huge in disbelief, but she composed herself quickly. I heard some kids nearby snicker at her expression, until she turned to glare and snap, "Back to your work!" I smirked at them when they looked at me with awe in their eyes. C'mon! I knew I was more advanced than them, but these problems were not that hard!

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!_

As soon as I heard the bell ring, I quickly dumped all my papers, binders, and pencils into my back and took off. But when I reached the door, someone grabbed my elbow.

"Bella?" I heard a raspy voice say. I cringed at the sound, but turned around to face the stranger. He had blonde hair, and his face was of a school boy's face. He grinned at me, and I could see dimples on each side of his grin.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. He seemed nice, but he reminded me of a…Golden Retriever. Weird, I'm comparing someone to a dog.

"I'm Mike. You're new here right? It was awesome how you stood up to Mrs. Andrews. No one usually does that, much less someone new. How did you get your work done so fast? Did you have a cheat sheet or something?" Rage surged through my body. How dare he think I cheated? Was he stupid? I thought so, before I snapped at him, "No. I didn't have a cheat sheet, maybe you're just too stupid to figure out the problems." With that, I turned back around, spun the door handle, and quickly walked out the door. I was soon stopped, since I bumped into someone, hard I might add.

"Move!" I commanded, not even bothering to look at who it was. The person I bumped into grabbed my elbow, spun me around, and said, "Don't you talk to me like that, girl." He sneered. I didn't recognize him from anywhere, and tried to jerk my arm away from his grasp. He raised his fist, as if about to punch me and I automatically cowered and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the blow. But it never came.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I heard a velvety voice say, near me. I nodded and felt the hand holding my elbow let go. After that, I heard a _thud_ and someone screamed. I slowly opened my eyes to see the guy that was about to punch me on the floor, holding his stomach. I looked up to see Edward standing above him, his eyes were furious.

"BELLA!!!" I heard Jacob's voice screaming from somewhere in the crowd that was now forming. He broke through and hugged me. Edward looked up then, and his eyes held hurt. I was confused. Did he feel guilty about punching the other guy's stomach? For all I knew, he deserved it. When I looked down at the floor again, the body of the guy was gone. Where did he go?

"Edward, what did you do to Bella?!" Jacob asked his voice angry.

"Jake! It wasn't h-," but Jacob cut me off by throwing his fist into Edward's face. Edward didn't do anything, he just stood there, and slowly put his right hand on top of the place Jacob punched him. Edward had protected me. I was about to get beat up, but he saved me. He didn't deserve to be punched. Jacob turned to me, satisfaction written all over his face. Something inside of me snapped.

"I hate you! Why'd you do that? He's my friend!" I yelled. Jacob looked at me, confused. He didn't seem to understand me and stammered, "B-But I-I th-thought t-that he hu-hurt y-you."

"Jacob! He SAVED me! I was about to get beat up, and now you PUNCH my hero???"

"It's okay Bella. Really," I heard Edward try to convince me, but I could tell he was shocked. Maybe once his shock went away he would feel the pain. He was human, after all. Did he really believe I would let Jake go, without a little scolding at least?

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know," Jacob muttered his apologies. I huffed and started walking towards the cafeteria. I felt Jacob and Edward following me, but I didn't look back to make sure. I was pissed, how dare Jake hit my friend. I didn't know Edward that well, but I was planning to now. That's when I realized it. What was Edward doing there anyway? He knew I knew the way to the cafeteria, and his class is right next to it. Why would he come to my classroom? My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to decipher what Edward was doing. A voice took me out of my thoughts screaming, "BELLA! I've been calling your name for AGES now! Please tell me what you're thinking about because whenever you have that face on, it usually means you're thinking about something important."

"Not now Jacob!" I told him, but he just shrugged in response. The rest of lunch passed in a blur as I continued to ponder Edward's action. I vaguely remember Jacob trying to make small talk with me – probably trying to get me to accept his apologies – and Edward sitting quietly with us, but watching my every move. It was unnerving, but I didn't pay attention to him that much, as I nibbled on my apple. When the bell rang, I quickly gathered my stuff and walked towards Biology. Edward was behind me and Jake went to his next class. When I entered the classroom I was met with a brown-haired man with glasses.

"You are Bella Black, am I correct?" he asked me, and I confirmed what he asked. He said the only seat available was next to 'Mr. Cullen' and so Edward and I sat next to each other. Mr. Banner's instructions took me out of my thinking world and back to reality. We were supposed to identify different slides. Edward went first, and I checked. He was correct. Mr. Banner warned us that this lab is meant for advanced and he thought that it would be a type of quiz for us. Nice way to welcome the new student. Throw a quiz at her. Good thing I already knew what everything was. Edward knew them all too, and we were done a good while before anyone else was. Once Mr. Banner checked that we got our answers right, he said we could have free time. I decided to ask Edward what he was doing near my class a few hours ago.

"Bella, I went to pick you up to take you to the cafeteria."

"But you knew I knew where it was! You made sure I memorized it during your 'grand tour'!!" I argued.

"I just wanted to make sure." I gave up after that, but he wasn't telling the truth. I knew by looking into his green orbs. They held worry. Why was he worried? Did he know I was about to get beaten up? But how would he know? Unless, it was something that happened to everyone. I decided to drop the subject until I had more evidence. Maybe he _was_ just checking. Or maybe he was lying.

* * *

_**May 17**__**th**__** – 2:30 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

From my observations, Bella seemed to fit in with other people, whether she was famous or not. I liked that about her, celebrities usually got discovered easily. What annoyed me though was that she knew something was up. True, I lied to her. I didn't want to just go and take her to the cafeteria. I wanted to see her face, and I couldn't wait 10 minutes. Her beautiful, slightly pink face. But when I arrived on the scene, I did not like what I saw. Bella was cowering from Trevor's fist. I remembered it like it was only a few seconds ago.

"Mr. Cullen! Question 24 please!" Mr. Berty's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I glanced at the book in front of me, and answered. I was glad I already knew the answer, or else I would be in trouble. Mr. Berty didn't seem to like my going in and out of focus. But he couldn't do anything about it, because he knew I was advanced in this class. The bell rang, and I stood from my chair, grabbed my bag, and rushed out of the door before people even had time to put their books in their bags. I was to meet with Jacob and Bella in the parking lot next to my Volvo. I wasn't about to be late.

* * *

**AHHH! SORRY!!! On Easter, my family went out, and I updated another story! Then on Monday I started working on this chapter, but then my parents wouldn't let me finish it! I'm SOOOO SORRY! Pleaseeeeee forgive me! I'm begging you! And thank you so much! You guys went beyond my goal of reviews! Thank you!!! You guys ROCK!**

**Stats: 71 Reviews, 2,127 Hits, 31 Favorites, 57 Alerts!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

I nearly fainted when I heard his angelic voice.


	8. Choir Class

**Yaaay! Today my choir idea will finally come into the story! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I had a busy week! Please bear with me for the next few weeks, a lot of tests, quizzes, and projects are coming up! I'm wondering if anyone actually reads my Author's Note so if you do, and when you review type in: **

"**Choo choo! Bang Bang!"**

**Disclaimer: **_**It's not mine…And I'm nearly falling asleep while typing this chapter. Sleepover yesterday, but whatever. That's way off topic of a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer has that privilege. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

**This is to Izzy, Em, and Mim! Also, my friend who started reading this story and couldn't stop, and then begged me to write more. Or something along those lines. Thank you guys! **

**

* * *

**

_**May 17**__**th**__** – 7:00 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

The drive from school went normal. Edward asked us how we were liking the school, and if we found any subjects hard. Jake and I both said no, and the rest of the drive was spent in silence. The only thing you could hear was our steady breathing and only if you paid attention. When we got home, Jake and I went to my room to start on our homework, thinking that it would be pretty hard since we entered the school in the middle of the year, and we would need each other's help. After fifteen of homework time, we were both done, so we decided to go and ask Edward if he needed help. He didn't, so I just looked at his calculus homework. His handwriting was really neat and small. Esme called us down for dinner soon enough, and now everyone is assembled around the huge TV in the living room watching _Bedtime Stories_, which was the only movie Alice didn't refuse to watch. It was pretty random, but funny all the while. I started to get sleepy, and leaned on Jacob's shoulder. He let me, and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes right away, but I could feel a presence near me. I peeked through my eyelids and saw Alice's bright smile shining on her face. Her eyes were dancing, and I asked her, "Alice? What are you doing on top of me?" She laughed lightly, but got off me.

"Silly Bella! I'm waking you up with a smile! Second day of school for you!" I sighed, got up, and stretched out a bit.

"Thank you Alice. That was a nice way to wake me up," I responded lightly, keeping up the good mood. She nodded and skipped from my room, to hers. Jacob entered my room, and he didn't look that happy. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Jake? Do you not want to go to school?" I asked. He shook his head silently before replying.

"You know my girlfriend? She heard that I'm starting to go to a school, so she wants me to go over to Phoenix and stay with her for a while. Attend her school, and that kind of stuff. I asked your mom if it was okay, and she said it was fine. I was wondering if it was okay with you too."

I grinned up at him – he was so much taller than me – and bobbed my head up and down. Of course I wouldn't deny him seeing his girlfriend and even spending some time with her. They haven't seen each other since last summer when I had a concert in Phoenix.

"Of course it's okay Jake! You know I would never deny you a chance to see her! When are you leaving? And we also have to tell Carlisle and Esme, and you have to thank them! They did so much for us, and I'm still going to stay." He grinned a huge grin and walked out calling behind him, "Hurry up and get ready for school. Just because I'm going to go see my girlfriend doesn't mean you can laze around!" I stuck my tongue out at his back, and I was sure he sensed it, but didn't react. I chuckled and grabbed my clothes. I rushed to the bathroom and took a more relaxed shower than I did yesterday. I squirted my strawberry shampoo onto my hand and lathered my hair with it. It felt so nice just staying there with the water running over my body, but someone started banging on the door – probably Jake – and I turned it off. I got dressed and brushed my hair. I unlocked the door, seeing a very nice dressed Edward standing there. I saw his cheeks tint slightly pink. I realized he was the one banging on the door, thinking it was Alice or Emmett. I blushed realizing how long I took because I've noticed that Edward was a very patient man.

"Sorry I took so long."

"No- I mean –Sorry – I didn't -," he couldn't make complete sentences so he just entered the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I didn't blame him. I would've been extremely embarrassed if I got caught banging on the door of the bathroom when a guest was in there. After that awkward moment the rest of the day went smoothly until an announcement came through the speakers during Biology – the only class I had with Edward – saying, "Choir will begin today after school. Please come to the music room right after you are released from your last class. Thank you and we hope you'll join us." Choir! I decided to join it, since homework didn't take a long time, and I was a singer after all. That's when Edward passed a note to me.

_Are you going to join Choir?_

His neat handwriting astounded me, even though I saw it before. I shook my head to stop being dazed and scribbled something back.

_Definitely. You?_

I decided that asking if he was going to join wouldn't do me any harm. He read what I wrote, grinned his crooked grin, and wrote something down. He glanced at the teacher before sliding it over to me

_Yeah. Can't wait to actually hear you sing without your normal rhythm. Meet you there?_

I laughed at that, but quickly stopped when I saw Mr. B looking over at me. I nodded in the direction of Edward and we paid attention to the rest of the class. Though I was aware of every move Edward made, I felt proud. I was friends with this amazing guy. However, I was unsure of how he felt about me. Sometimes he seemed so embarrassed to be around me and the next moment he would be relaxed and laid back. Why were guys so complicated?

The rest of the day passed in a blur, I barely remember making small talk with Jacob during lunch. I heard the end-of-the-day bell ring, and quickly gathered my stuff. Stuffing them all into my backpack I started to run to the door, but tripped. I got up, not looking at anyone and sprinted to the music room. Edward was already there waiting for me. How sweet. He smiled at me before entering the room.

"Okay, settle down everyone. First off, I would like to thank everyone for coming and trying out Choir. We will let you sing a solo today to see where you would best fit in. Um, Ashley, you're first." I heard the teacher, Mrs. Larks, say. My heart started beating faster at the mention of a solo. The bad thing was that if people paid enough attention to me singing, they might find out I was Bella Swan. The good thing was that I got to hear Edward sing in his velvety smooth voice. Ashley was very good; she could hit really high notes and vibrate her voice. A bit like an opera singer. When she was done, we all applauded politely.

"Daniel?" Mrs. Larks asked. The guy named Daniel stood up, walked to the front of the class, and started singing. I noticed that we were going by alphabetical order – last names. I started to panic, since my name was Black and not Swan, I would be going next.

"Bella?" I heard her call my name and I timidly got up from the seat I was sitting on. I glanced over at Edward and saw him shoot me his crooked grin at me. My heart soared at that, but I made myself focus on the song I would be singing. I decided to sing Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats'. When I started singing someone whistled, probably because they recognized the song. I took that as encouragement and sang out with more confidence. When I finished Mrs. Larks gave me a warm smile and gestured for me to take a seat again. I obliged, but froze halfway when she called out the name I was waiting for.

"Edward?" Was it my imagination or did Mrs. Larks just say his name in a…_softer and more romantic voice_? He was handsome and very good-looking, but Mrs. Larks could be his grandma! Creepy. I sat down, and Edward started singing a song I didn't recognize. I was suddenly very glad that I sat down before he started. I nearly fainted when I heard his angelic voice. He was such a great singer! His voice chimed and vibrated throughout me. I stole a quick look at Mrs. Larks and I noticed that she was holding herself up by leaning onto a table. I chuckled a bit, seeing the tears forming in her eyes. Edward was singing a beautiful song, and I made a mental note to check it out on YouTube and most likely buy it on iTunes. I decided that I would compare him singing, to the real artist. I silently shook with laughter, thinking who could possibly sing better than him? He was better than me for Pete's Sake! When he finished I took a deep breath in, and noticed I wasn't breathing. Mrs. Larks started clapping loudly, and everyone else too, giving him a standing ovation. He looked over at me, a sheepish smile plastered across his magnificent face and I threw him a thumbs-up. After that, everyone else seemed to do a poor job compared to Edward. When everyone finished, Mrs. Larks announced who was going to be in the Choir and who wasn't. I sighed in contentment when she called my name and Edward's. We looked at each other, and I was lost in the green depths of his eyes. Someone clapped me on the shoulder, and snapped me out of my trance. Everyone shouted congratulations to one another, and the people who didn't make it just packed up and headed out the door. Edward and I got our stuff and drove home. His family somehow already heard about the news and the minute we stepped into the house, and small pixie ran up to us and yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS!" The whole family started celebrating after that, and soon, I excused myself to go to sleep. They let me, and I flew onto my bed, slipping into darkness.

* * *

**HIIII! Okay, I have a contest! The contest will be called, 'JACOB'S GIRLFRIEND!'**

**If you can guess the answers to these questions and get them all right, you will have a chance. I will make tie-breakers if more than one of you guesses all of them right. Three questions, please tell me your answers in your review!**

**

* * *

**

**Question 1: _What is my favorite color?_**

**1. Blue**

**2. Butterscotch Gold**

**3. Silver**

**4. Black**

**5. All of the above**

**

* * *

**

**Question 2: _What type of animal do I have?_**

**1. A cat**

**2. A dog**

**3. A fish**

**4. A chinchilla**

**5. All of the above**

**

* * *

**

**Question 3: _Who introduced me to Twilight?_**

**1. My friends**

**2. I found it myself**

**3. My parents**

**4. My grandparents**

**5. The TV/Internet**

**

* * *

**

**Stats: Reviews 82, Hits 2,600, Favorites 35, Alerts 60! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! YOU ROCK! I wonder if you guys can hit 100 before I update…..**

**Good Luck on the contest! And Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Who's she? And why is she coming here?"


	9. Jacob's Girlfriend

**Hi guys... Before you scream at me for not updating sooner...Let me tell you...That...I'M SO SORRY!!! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! My excuse? Um, school. Ya. Thanks to my secret beta _twihardizzy4eva_ because she beta-ed this through e-mail and I love her for it!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight, never have, never will._**

**~Dedication~**

**Thanks to Izzy (of course)! She told her teacher about me, and convinced her other friend to read my stories! Second, I would like to announce the winner of the contest and the second dedication that goes to..._Vamp4475_! Or as I like to call her... Alyssa! Such a pretty name! Next, I would like to dedicate this to everyone who tried out for the contest! Except my friend Mia, who knew the answer to ALMOST every single one since she knows me in real life. THANK YOU GUYS! AND CONGRATULATIONS ALYSSA!**

**

* * *

**

_**May 19**__**th**__** – 2**__**:00 PM**_

_Jacob's POV_

I'm here. Finally here. With my girlfriend and the love of my life. Of course, the first thing we do when we see each other is run and kiss. We say, "I love you." But the next thing that she says, that surprises me more than it should, was, "I want to go to see Bella! Where is she? The news and magazines are all saying she's gone missing. All we know is that her limo crashed! You've gone missing too, you know? If it wasn't for those phone calls I would've hunted you down!"

I chuckled deeply, but told her the full story and where Bella was living at the moment. She seemed relieved and interrupted me every few minutes making the time I needed to tell her everything much longer. She insisted that we see Bella soon. I agreed. They both got along so well, and it brought me joy to hear them laugh and giggle together.

We spent a week before going back to the airport. Alyssa, my girlfriend, bought the tickets and we rushed to catch the plane that would be leaving soon. Even though she was two years younger than me, 14, I still loved her. I watched her black hair blow back behind her as she ran a bit in front of me to the gate. Her wide smile was brilliant and she seemed happy, even though we were about to miss the plane. She turned around quickly and I caught a glimpse of her big doe-like dark brown eyes, shining with anticipation. Her skin, a bit darker than my own was glowing. She wore faded jeans that fit her body snugly, and a baby blue shirt that showed off all her curves. She could pass for a sixteen-year-old.

"Hurry up slow-poke or we'll miss the plane!" she yelled at me. I grinned at her and she turned her head around again. We sprinted down the hall and reached the gate. The woman checked our tickets and we entered the plane. We were both breathing hard from running for so long, that when we found out seats we both sat down exhausted. I grudgingly got up to put our carry-ons in the compartment above us. When I was done I sat and slumped down in my seat.

"Please put your seatbelt on. We will be departing shortly. Thank you for flying with us today." I heard the voice say from the speakers. I put my seatbelt on and waited for the plane to start moving, holding Alyssa's hand in my own.

* * *

_**May 27**__**th**__** – 10**__**:00 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

I knew Jacob was visiting his girlfriend, Alyssa – Bella told me - , but why was she fussing about? It's not like we did anything unusual. Maybe she missed him. Maybe I should comfort her. Maybe. I watched her restlessly pace back and forth in the living room, I don't even think that she knew she was pacing! Bella seemed to be nervous about something, but I had no idea what. I heard her ringtone go off and she snapped out of her trance. She flipped her cell phone open and said, "Hello?"

I turned to the TV to give her the privacy she might want, but I was still paying attention to her more than the TV. CSI was playing, and I vaguely remember watching this episode.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" She exploded. "WHY ARE YOU COMING HERE?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

Three quick raps on the door and she ran to the door, throwing it open. At least she was comfortable enough to almost break the door of her hosts'. I silently laughed to myself. I couldn't see who was coming or who was there in front of Bella, so I asked, "Who's she? And why is she coming here?"

Bella heard me, and stepped aside. I saw Jake, and next to him stood a beautiful girl, but she couldn't compare to Bella. Her black hair was shoulder-length and she was smiling brightly at me, even though I doubt she knew me. She seemed very kind, her eyes glinting with joy. She had a blue heart-shaped locket around her neck.

"Edward, Alyssa, Alyssa, Edward." Bella introduced us. She still seemed to be in shock that is, until Alyssa suddenly turned to her and engulfed her in a hug. Jacob managed to hug them both in his long arms. I was jealous. He got to hug Bella whenever. I never did.

"Hello Edward! I've heard so many good things about you from Jacob in the last week! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Oh my gosh! Is that CSI you're watching?! I love that show!" She rattle on about an episode that I haven't watched yet and I tuned her out. Bella and Jacob seemed to be discussing something and keeping to themselves. Jake eyed me wearily and then narrowed his eyes. What could Bella be telling him that would make him so hostile towards me? His eyes searched my face, then his face relaxed and he grinned at me. Random much?

Alyssa started wandering around and she ended up searching the collection of manga books that were behind me on the book shelf. Then she squealed. I spun around only to see her holding _Rosario + Vampire_ and jumping up and down. "I can't believe you have this! I've been looking for this one for MONTHS! I love this manga! I love this anime! Have you seen the episode where Tsukune…" I tuned her out once again, and paid attention to Bella. She was standing quietly to the side, watching Alyssa with friendly eyes. I could tell from her chocolate depths that they were very good friends, but from her posture, I could see that she felt intimidated by her presence. Maybe it was because she was her best friend's girlfriend? Who knows? I surely couldn't read her mind, and though I could see what was happening inside someone's head through their eyes, Bella's was impossible. Sometimes I could get some tiny information, like the one I just discovered, but I was often confused by how her mind worked. A cell phone started ringing and I didn't recognize the tune, so I guessed it was Alyssa's and I was right.

"What do you want?! No…Tell mom that I'm with Jacob… In Forks, Washington… Visiting Bella…What's it to you? Yeah…I'll come back soon!" Alyssa flipped her phone shut, ending the call.

We all raised our eyebrows questioningly at her, and she told us, "My seven-year-old demon brother." She smiled. I chuckled lightly, and Jake just grinned like a maniac. Bella was no longer pacing. I was glad that her nervousness was gone, but I felt a pang of jealousy. She only felt calm with Jacob around. I couldn't do anything to help her with that.

* * *

_**May 27**__**th**__** – 1:30 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

Everyone – including Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett – was sitting around the big oval dining room table eating up Esme's delicious lasagna. She was a great cook, and we all appreciated. Emmett was already on his fifth helping, typical of him. I was taking my time and catching up with Alyssa, who Jake kept staring at. However, he was eating even faster than Emmett! Eighth helping. Pig. Edward kept glancing at me, making me quite nervous, but I felt a tinge of pride in knowing that he was nervous about something that had to do with me. Alice was already done, her small stomach couldn't hold much, and Esme and Carlisle were talking about their work, Esme on her new project, and Carlisle about his most recent patient. We all felt very comfortable in each others' presence even though Alyssa's surprise had been very surprising. Esme immediately welcomed her, after the initial shock, followed quickly by Carlisle. Alice just hugged her, as she does with anyone she sees, and Emmett quickly became accustomed to her. I was glad that this family had no problem in taking in all of my friends.

After lunch Carlisle went back to work, and Esme went back to her designing room – where she designed houses – while Alice went to call Rosalie to see if she wanted to come and play. Emmett called Jasper and asked if he was up to a match of some game I couldn't pronounce the name of, and Edward went upstairs to do 'homework'. I knew he was already done with everything, so I guessed he was just trying to escape to his peaceful golden-carpeted room. Jacob, Alyssa, and I went to the basement and started playing board games. In the middle of our third round of Monopoly my cell phone beeped. A text message, but from whom?

_Hi sweetie! Having fun? I'm relaxed; I just wanted to remind you that you still have that tour coming up! Remember our deal? The one that you could choose someone (that sings WELL) to come along? Well, you might want to decide soon. You checked the Choir in your school right? Well, keep having fun, and I'll see you in a few weeks! I'm coming to visit soon!_

_Love, _

_Renee_

That was a pretty long text from my mom, she usually only wrote one sentence. And I was grateful that she reminded me of the deal. I already had the perfect person in mind, but it was up to him and his family to see if he would come with me. I couldn't wait to tell him, but I had to take my time. Lately, he's been very careful around me, as if I would suddenly disappear or die if he did something wrong. I was fine, but whenever Jacob wasn't around and Edward was I felt intimidated. Edward was so much better than he gave himself credit for, I didn't understand how he could not see himself clearly. Someone should make him see that, and help him understand that being good at something things were just going to be a part of his life.

I decided to take my time to ask if he wanted to go on tour with me. I was sure he was going to take his time answering too, but at least I had Renee in a few weeks to help me with that. I also had Jake and Alyssa for support, and probably the Cullen family. I was such a lucky girl, and I was content with my life. Thank heaven I didn't die in that limo crash.

* * *

**Okay...A VERY TINY Cliffy? I mean, the tour part... Hahaha! I was wondering, and I want your opinions in this.... Actually, if I ask you, I would give something away, so I won't ask it right now! Sorry!**

**Please Review!

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Do you love Edward?"


	10. That's What You Get For Spying!

**Thanks Izzy! You know what you did! :) **

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: _-growl- I don't own Twilight!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Dedication~**

**YOU! Yes, you! You who is reading this right now! Because you're actually reading this! Congratulations... YOU! :P**

**

* * *

**

_**June 7**__**th**__** – 10**__**:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

Renee was arriving today. And Rosalie was sleeping over. Edward had to go to baseball practice. Jacob and Alyssa were viewing what little Forks had to offer. Alice was hosting the slumber party. Esme and Carlisle were working. I was currently helping Alice to prepare for the sleepover. We got all the snacks and movies out. We cleared the living room and set up the sleeping bags. We expected Rose to be here by 3 o'clock. It was a little early to start setting up, but Alice and I had nothing to do, and she was vibrating from excitement. I had to find a way to keep her from bouncing off the walls, and this was the only thing I could think of.

"Bella, what do you think Rose will do when she arrives? Do you think she'll be shocked and think she's hallu…halla..ca…?"

"You mean hallucinating?" I asked, completing her sentence.

"Yes! Thank you! Anyway, do you think she'll be shocked, or really excited? She might hog you for the night! I don't want that to happen! Promise me right now that you'll give us the same amount of attention! I mean, I know you live with me for the moment, but still! It's unfair, and I'll feel left out! Pleaseeeeee? Promise me!" Alice pouted, and her doe-like eyes were impossible to resist.

"I promise Ali. I really don't know what Rose will do when she discovers I'm me. She might run out and scream for all I know. Anything can happen in this world." I grinned at her, and as we finished setting up, Edward arrived. He was covered in dust, his white and dark blue uniform was completely dirty. I could see sheen of sweat on his face, his bronze hair wilder than ever. His green orbs examined the room before looking at us.

"Nice job. I'm going to take a shower. See you guys later!" He smiled his dazzling crooked grin before taking off up the stairs. I watched the last step I could see from where I was standing – next to the huge plasma screen TV – and wondered back to the couch which was pushed up against the wall. I sat down without making a noise and Alice followed Edward upstairs. I thought about many things, but the one that kept coming up was the upcoming tour. I knew I had a few months left here, and then I had to go back to my stardom life, but who knows? I might as well make the best of it, and I had to ask Edward soon. Very soon.

* * *

_**June 7**__**th**__** – 10:30 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

When I came in the living room, I saw that the whole place looked different. Bella and Alice were standing in the middle of the room apparently talking about something which I interrupted. When I saw Bella, clad in torn jeans and a blue T-shirt that had a V-neck, I couldn't just stand there anymore. Her chocolate brown eyes were boring into my skin, and that made me feel very uncomfortable. Her presence was attacking me, making me feel self-conscious. That has never happened to me before, and now I was wondering what made Bella seem like she was the only girl impossible to get. In school, I usually ignore just about every girl. They all wanted me. But Bella kept her distance, never making actual eye contact with me. Other girls were throwing themselves onto me. Just yesterday, during Calculus, a girl "accidentally" tripped and fell right onto my lap. So precise. Did they really expect me to believe that?

I stripped out of my baseball uniform and jumped into the already running shower. I let it soak my body, and then I grabbed the nearest shampoo. Strawberry scented. When I opened it, it smelled… Just like Bella's hair. I breathed the scent in, enjoying the sweet scent that filled my nostrils. I squirted some on my hand and closed the cap. It was almost empty, and I made a mental note to buy some more. I lathered my hair with the shampoo and rinsed it. Now my hair would smell like Bella's. Ahh… So refreshing.

When I was done with my shower I took a towel and dried myself off. Then I wrapped it around my waist and stepped out. Just as I was starting to walk down the hall to my room, I heard the top step of the stair way – which happened to be right behind me – creak. I whipped around, curious who it was, and what are the chances? It's Bella. And she was eyeing me in a funny way. When she caught my eye, she blushed a deep red. She was embarrassed to be caught staring. I didn't mind actually, I felt proud. Proud that she would take a second look at my body, even though I knew I was great shape, if I do say so myself. I grinned at her, trying to make her feel better and started walking back to my room. As I closed my door to start changing I heard a whisper saying, "Oh…My…God…!"

I chuckled deeply as I got out some jeans and a shirt. I ran my fingers through my hair, and went back to the living room. Alice and Bella were deep in discussion about something when the door opened. We all turned our heads towards it, but Bella's eyes saw me as she turned around. She blushed again, and quickly averted her eyes.

"Hey guys! Jacob showed me the bowling alley today! This is a really small town though, no offense. We're already done with sightseeing! Nice job setting up! It's a girl's night in!" Alyssa exclaimed. Jacob's arms were wrapped around her tightly, but he was smiling with a sparkle in his dark brown eyes. He was happy. He was with the one he loved. Unlike me, even though she was about an arm's length away from me. And she had brown hair that cascaded down her back, deep brown eyes, and a sweet smile, with a heart-shaped face to complete her beauty. So close, yet so far away. I sighed.

"Glad to see you had fun Alyssa! Yeah, Alice and I made a rule that is… ALL guys will stay upstairs whether they like it or not starting in exactly…," Bella glanced down at her watch on her left wrist and smiled, "Three hours! Lunch time by the way! I'm starving!"

We all filed into the big kitchen, everyone silent. Except Alice.

"Okay everyone! Rosalie CANNOT find out about Bella because I KNOW she's going to tell the whole world, and if they figure it out… Well then Bella and E- uh, I mean she has to leave us!" A pang shot through my heart when Ali said that words 'leave us'. I couldn't bear to stay away from Bella for more than a few days. And what did Alice mean by Bella and E? Was she about to say… _Bella and Edward_? Was I really that obvious? And she wasn't looking at me when she said it. She was looking at Bella. Does that mean that Bella loves me too? Was I too oblivious? But she never showed any signs, she didn't even sit next to me at lunch! She avoided me as much as possible at school, and even at the house! How could she love me back? _She couldn't._ My inner voice told me. A wave of disappointment filled me, but I knew that the voice was right. She was a superstar. I was just another good-looking guy to her. We only had a few more months together, and then I would probably never see her again. Sure, I would see her on TV and posters. But never face-to-face again.

_Never again._

_

* * *

_

_**June 7**__**th**__** – 2**__**:30 PM**_

_Alice's POV_

I knew it! Bella blushed! And Edward had a thoughtful look on his face whenever he looked at her. But the minute I said 'leave us' both of their faces distorted into a face of pain. That could only mean they loved each other, right? So in my world, I was the matchmaker meaning that I had to set them up. When Bella agreed that no boys were allowed downstairs after 3 o'clock, I knew that Edward would be curious. Maybe he would take a peek. All of us girls started shooing the boys towards the stairs as soon as we were done with the dishes – which we ate Edward's infamous spaghetti on – and went to the living room. We started talking about random things, and some activities or games we could do when Rose arrived. She soon did. The minute she saw Bella however, we knew the secret was out.

"NO WAY. BELLA?! BELLA SWAN!?!?!? She was the guest you were talking about?!" Rosalie kept pointing her finger at Bella, and we all had a surprised look on our faces. I slowly nodded my head.

"Don't tell anyone Rose. Or else she can't stay with us anymore." I whispered. Bella looked at me kindly and smiled at Rose. Alyssa looked out of place, but she was smiling all the same.

Rosalie didn't respond so Bella suggested that we play Truth or Dare. We all agreed quickly to escape the awkwardness in the air. The innocent game turned a bit weird because Alyssa dared Bella to jump up and down and act like a monkey, and that was the exact time Carlisle came back from work. We all laughed, but he was still looking at Bella strangely when we told him our rules and how he couldn't stay downstairs. I chuckled to myself. I heard a creek near the stairs, and the girls probably thought that it was still Carlisle making his way up the stairs, but I, THE brilliant Alice, saw a flash of bronze hair. Edward! I was right! He _was_ going to spy. Might as well make it fun while it lasts!

"Bella! Truth or Dare?" I asked innocently, even though I knew it was Rosalie's turn. I didn't fool her.

"HEY! It's Rose's turn! I just did my dare!" She chided me jokingly.

"But…But… I really want to do this!" I pouted.

"Fine! But I am NOT doing a dare again," She told me, stealing a glance at Alyssa, "Truth." I grinned at her. I wanted her to choose that one. But if she chose dare I would've dared for her to go near the stairs…And then she would've seen Edward. But she chose truth, so I might as well give her something interesting.

"Do you love Edward?" I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from the stairs, but it was covered up by Rosalie who was switching positions. She now was on her stomach, chin resting on her hands. Alyssa was sitting cross-legged on her right, and Bella was curled up in a ball, her head resting on her knees. I was lying on my back, but pillows propped up my head so I could still see all of them. Bella didn't respond for a long time. Everything was silent as we all became as still as statues, waiting for her to answer. I still remembered that day when I first met her, and that time she whispered something in Rose's and my ears. _Alice, to answer your question from before, I would most likely go with Edward. But Jasper isn't bad either._

A single word broke me from my memories.

"Yes."

Everything happened at once. Alyssa jumped up and hugged Bella telling her how happy she was for her. Rosalie squealed, but one thing made all of us stop. And that was Edward falling flat on his face in front of all of us.

_My plan is working better than I thought._

_

* * *

_**HAHA! I'm going to leave it here, cuz I'm evil like that. Yeah! Cliffy!!! O_O What's gonna happen?! Better wait and see! Try to guess while you're at it!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"LIAR! I saw you near the stairs the whole time!"


	11. Renee's Reality Call

**Enjoy! Thanks Izzy! Heehee! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. OMC! I can't believe you guys! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! I now have 98 Alerts on this story, 65 Favs, and 135 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I never knew this story would be THIS popular! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!  
**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight!!! Hahahahaha!!! I've gone insane!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Dedication~**

**First, Yoko DonVoko who is threatening to kill me if I don't update sooner... And said that "it's going to kill me meaning that I have to kill you too!". Second, Alice Cullen Forever And Alway for mentioning me in her PROFILE. Third, to everyone who reviewed! Even the anon people, because you all helped me achieve 100 reviews! I wonder if you guys can reach 200!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**June 7**__**th**__** – 6:00 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

As soon as I heard Bella's answer to the question I somehow managed to trip myself while trying to sneak upstairs again. Guess what? Now I'm lying flat on my face in front of everyone, and unless they have gotten blind and deaf in the last few seconds, they probably already saw me. Just my luck! That's what you get for spying on girls. I made a mental note to never spy on young women again. I slowly lifted my head when I heard a giggle. It came from my right. Exactly to my right. Someone was right next to me, and I didn't know who. How can they sneak up on me? Oh, right. I was too busy thinking to notice anything except the slight blush – I never blush – that was creeping up my cheeks threateningly.

"Naughty boy! Were you _spying_ on us Edward?" I heard Bella ask. She was teasing me. She was teasing me as if I wasn't just caught spying on them doing Truth or Dare, and that I heard her admit that she loved me. Wait. Maybe she doesn't know that I heard her say that. Yeah, I'll take my chances. I just have to hope that my clueless attitude will help me through the most embarrassing moment of my life. Way to go Edward. Now you have to act dumb.

I turned to face my right and Bella was kneeling beside me. Her expression was smug, but I could see that deep in her eyes she was worried. Guess my plan to play dumb should start now.

"Um… No? Besides, why would girl talk interest me? I just came down to get water." I grinned a toothy grin. She smiled back at me, but her eyes tightened. She knew I wasn't telling the truth. I will never become a good actor. I can't even lie.

"LIAR! I saw you near the stairs the whole time!" Alice yelled. Thanks Ali. Thank a lot. She completely blew my cover, but she was only a child. I couldn't do anything about that.

"Ha! No way! So Edward here _was_ spying on us! I wonder why…" Alyssa burst out. Her eyes clouded over as if she was in another world. She's probably thinking that I was spying to get information and gossip out of them. She was half right. I wanted to know if they ever talked about boys, and they apparently do. I also wanted to figure out Bella's emotion about certain people. To be more precise, me. I managed to find a lot in a few minutes, and for that I was glad. Now if only I could…

_What are you thinking Edward? You just found out the love of your life loves you back! And now you're thinking of ways to escape! You have a messed up mind Edward! Clear it up!_

A voice in the back of my head warned me. It was right though. I did find out that Bella loved me. Bella loved me. That sounded nice.

_Bella loved me._

Ok, I have to get over it and get used to it. Let's see… What shall I say next? Can't play dumb anymore, everyone knows that I know, Bella who was still next to me – but I think it was because she froze when Alice yelled – was so red it was scary, and I was still lying on the ground. Lots of problems to escape, huh?

A knock sounded at the door. I looked outside from my position which was quite hard and saw that the sun was going down, it was almost dark. The purple shadows covered every corner in the room. I got up and went to the door, and when I twisted the knob to open it up I heard a lot of footsteps right behind me. I eased the door open, and in front of me, amazingly, was Renee. I wasn't expecting her, but the girls were since no one besides me looked shocked. What in the world was she doing here? She was supposed to be at a spa enjoying her time! Maybe she's just visiting, making sure that Bella is behaving and having a good time.

"Hi Renee! Um, would you like to come in?" Was my automatic invite. I gestured for her to come in, and opened the door a bit wider. By now, the footsteps have grown quiet again. Instead, I heard a lot of shuffling coming from the direction of the couches and some whispers. Then a shout directed up the stairs, I guessed, saying, "Daddy, Mommy! We have a guest! Renee is here!"

I recognized Alice's squeaky high-pitched voice and once Renee walked in with a wide smile I shut the door behind her. I didn't bother to lock it. Sounds were coming from upstairs and surprised gasps were being heard.

"Hey Mom, remember the tour? I want Edward to come, but I haven't been able to ask him yet."

Tour? What tour? Bella wanted me to come? Why was Renee here? So many questions and surprises.

"Ah, Edward. I have to hear him sing you know? Oh, hello Carlisle! Esme! I'm sorry to bother you! But this is quite important you see! As a mom, I said Bella could stay for a few months! But…" Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as Renee trailed off. What was she saying? What did she mean by that simple 'but'? And why does she need to hear me sing?

"I see. Well, what is this about a tour I keep hearing about? And what were you about to say? That is, if you don't mind me asking." I heard Carlisle say. Esme's smile was slowly become more of a frown with each word that was said. At least she was understanding more of this than I was.

"I'm sorry guys. I think I'll go get something from the kitchen. Alice do you want to come? Rose?" Alyssa interrupted with a panicky look on her face. That's when Jake entered the living room, looking quite sleepy.

"Oh, hey Renee! What are you doing here? Don't tell me…" He trailed off. Why does everyone keep trailing off? Is that the new way to speak? I watched as Renee carefully nodded, apparently answering Jacob's unfinished question or statement.

"No thank you Alyssa. I want to stay and I demand for you people to tell me what's happening!" Rose shouted, Alice quickly agreeing.

"As a manager of a rock star… I'm afraid to say that this temporary thing can no longer be. Meaning that… Bella has to leave you all. Not now, but soon. Maybe in a month or so. Oh, Edward can you please sing me something? I need to hear you." Renee explained. Only a month left? With Bella? Then after, I'll never see her in flesh again? I think I'm going to die. I had to make my move soon. At least do something so that she won't ever forget me. Anything! I needed to so something!

Wait. Did she just say sing?

"Why do you need to hear me sing?" I asked, carefully examining her face, then Bella's. Bella was blushing yet again, but she was less red than she was earlier. That was good.

"Bella has a special tour coming up. And we made an agreement that she could have anyone she wanted with her, as long as that person can sing. She has recommended you, so now it's my turn to check. Please, proceed."

Demanding much? I decided to sing anyway; at least I was confident enough in my voice. And I also would have a chance to spend more time with Bella! I sang the song that I sang when trying out for choir. It got a standing ovation, so surely it must not be that bad. When I was done, Renee had no expression on her face. Did that mean I was bad?

"Thank you Edward. I will get back to you. Now, Bella looks like she is doing fine. But I must warn you, that if her secret gets out, we have to take her away. I'm sorry." Renee told us all in a solemn voice. A pang shot through my heart once again. Would it ever stop? Renee looked at everyone, but her gaze rested on me a bit longer than everyone else's. What was that supposed to mean? Did she know about my love for her daughter? Would it affect my chances on going on the tour? If it did, I hoped that it would weigh the chances to my side of the scale.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you all. I have to go now, even though this was such a short visit. Thank you for taking care of Bella all this time, and I hope she's not being too much trouble." Bella kept blushing. She really needs to see herself more clearly.

"She's no trouble at all. If anything, she is helpful. We have to thank you for letting us have her." Esme responded kindly. For some reason, it seemed like the only answer someone could give, but I knew somewhere deep inside of me, that she meant it. She enjoyed having Bella with us. Did _she_ know about my love too? Oh, wait. She was the one that helped me realize it. Of course she would know. I smiled at her, and she smiled at me back. Her heart-shaped face was soft and in her eyes I saw nothing but honesty. I believed that more than anything, Bella brought our family closer than ever. And I loved her even more for it.

Renee had to leave then, and we all bid her farewell. Tomorrow would be Sunday, and I had the day to myself. I was probably going to end up lazing around the house like I usually did. And then it would be Monday. But this Monday would be different. Because I wouldn't let Bella ignore me or avoid me. I would go to extremes just to make her talk to me. Even one word would be an improvement. I couldn't wait until Monday.

* * *

_**June 9**__**th**__** – 7:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

I got up a bit later than I usually did. Another Monday, another day of trying to avoid Edward, but now I had an even bigger reason to avoid him. _He knew I loved him_. Sad, huh? He knew, but I didn't know his feelings for me. How unfair can life get?

I got up and got a pair of dark boot cut jeans and a tank top. The tank top was light blue with a big smiley face in the middle. It was childish looking, but I loved it all the same. I went to the bathroom and since no one was already in there, I entered, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes, turned on the shower, and jumped in. As I closed my eyes so the water wouldn't enter it, my hands were searching for my strawberry scented shampoo. When I found it, I felt a paper stuck to it. I opened my eyes to find Edward's neat handwriting scribbled on it.

_Hope you don't mind me using this shampoo. I got you a new bottle._

_Edward_

Wow, he's using my shampoo? That's the first person to actually do that. At least he got me a new bottle. The old one was running out. I squirted some shampoo into my hand and lathered my hair with it.

Once I was done with my shower I got dressed, and then I went to get some breakfast. I poured some Cheerios into a bowl and then poured the milk. I slurped it all up, and went to brush my teeth and get my backpack. Edward, Jake, and Alyssa were all waiting for me by the time I got to Edward's Volvo. Oh, great, I was the one that held everyone up. Edward grinned at me before starting the engine. We were on our way to school, and maybe today would be different. Maybe.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?! Love you all!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Yes, Edward?" I said, but it sounded like a shout, it was so quiet in here. Silence.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT A/N!!!**

**_I've changed my profile name to .Crazy!!! So if you wanna PM me or something go to that name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace_**


	13. Everyone Finds Out!

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY EDWARD!!!! HAHA!!! MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 25th!!! WOOHOO!! 5 days after Edward's! Does anyone know Jacob's birthday? Some people said July, others said February, so please tell me if you know!!! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!! YOU'LL LOVE THE END!**

**BTW, did anyone know Rob and Kristen are DATING? Even though Kristen is still with Michael or whatever?????  
**

**Disclaimer:_ Nooo! Don't own anything!_**

**_

* * *

_~Dedication~**

**_This is to everyone who helped me achieve 150 reviews, and prove my brother that I can actually write stories that people enjoy! Lol. Love you all! Keep it up!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**June 9**__**th**__** – 12**__**:00 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

As usual, I sat next to Alyssa and Jacob during lunch, completely away from Edward. Whenever I sat next to him – which I was forced to by Mr. Banner during Biology – my heart would start beating so fast and loud, it actually kind of hurt. So, yes, I obviously tried to avoid that as much as I could. I couldn't talk to him either because I felt like if I ever did talk to him, I would start babbling and bore him to death. That would be very bad. Of course, Edward didn't know what he did to me, so he just let me be. Not today though. He 'accidentally' bumped into me five times between periods, and once when I dropped everything, he stayed and helped me pick them up, when usually someone would just walk away. Is he just trying to be nice because now – thanks to Alice's truth question – he knows that I love him? Oh, c'mon! I'm not that stupid! I know I am not worthy of him, but does he really have to torture me with his acts? Am I not in pain enough knowing that I will never be with him, and that he could never love me back the way I love him? That is, if he could ever love me as more than a friend or family member. Yeah, right. Fat chance. A very fat chance.

I picked up my fork and started eating my salad. What I didn't notice was that instead of casually picking it up and just eating, I started stabbing at my food in frustration.

"Something wrong Bella?" Jake asked a concerned look on his face. Alyssa looked worried and her eyes were darting around the cafeteria as if she was looking for someone. I just shook my head in reply. I tried to take in three deep breaths to calm down, but I couldn't seem to be able to. Calm down, I mean. What was wrong with me?

That's when I noticed Alyssa's eyes narrowing at the spot next to me, and in the next second I heard a tray slam down on the table. I looked up, startled. It was Edward. Why was he putting his tray next to me? I stared at him in disbelief when he started saying, "So, what's up guys?"

I knew it was just to start making us talk, but I wasn't falling for it. I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. Alyssa leaned in and whispered, "Is he the reason you're nearly killing your food?"

I nodded slightly and she motioned me to follow her.

"We'll be right back guys. Um, Bella and I have to talk. Girls talk only." She announced to the two boys who were looking at us weirdly. I shrugged at Jake when he threw a questioningly look at me. I saw his eyes quickly dart towards Edward who was now innocently eating his sandwich, before looking at me again. I blushed, and he quickly understood.

I got up and followed Alyssa who was now standing near the drink machine, but it was out of order, so no one went there. When I was right next to her she started asking.

"What's wrong? You can be mad just because he knows that you love him! You don't even know for sure right? It can't be that awkward! And why is he sitting next to you all of a sudden? Hasn't he realized that you don't want to sit next to him? Is he stupid? What was -," I suddenly interrupted, but by now I was furious. I don't even know why!

"Don't call him stupid! And yes, he probably does know that I don't want to sit next to him! It's not awkward! I'm just really mad! All day he's been doing things that normally, a guy would do to make a girl notice him, by bumping her in the hallway, or something!" My voice increased with each word until I was practically shouting in her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and I immediately regretted bursting out.

"Oh, I see." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa! I didn't mean to take out my anger and frustration on you! Please forgive me! I seriously didn't mean it! It's just that, now he knows my feelings for him, but I don't know his! It's very frustrating! You must not know what I am going through because you have Jake, and you both love each other, that much is very obvious." I apologized.

"No, it's okay. You're right. I don't know what you're going through because Jake and I… The minute we met we knew our feelings. And I'm sorry for calling him stupid. I didn't mean to." Alyssa apologized to me. But by now, quite a few people were looking at us. Alyssa threw each of them a glare and they quickly turned away. I wasn't sure if they were eavesdropping, but I wasn't taking my chances.

"Let's go back, the boys will be worried." Alyssa told me, as if reading my mind. I turned around and headed straight back to the table, trying to calm myself. I heard footsteps right behind me so I knew that Alyssa was on my heels. When we got back to our table, Jake and Edward were talking as if nothing happened. Surely they noticed that I was yelling and nearly half of the cafeteria stopped what they were doing to listen to Alyssa's and my conversation. Unless they were oblivious. But then again, Jake was very good at distracting people. Thank God he was there with Edward at the time.

"… Yeah! Oh, hey guys!" Jake called to us. We waved and then sat down as we approached our seats. Edward was still next to me. I looked pleadingly at Jake, but he shook his head no. Alyssa looked apologetic at me before scribbling something down on a piece of paper that magically appeared out of her pocket along with a pen. She finished and passed it to me.

_Him, you must talk to. Overcome your fears, you must._

I burst out laughing. She was copying Yoda's style of speech from Star Wars! Who wouldn't laugh at that? Jake looked alarmed, and when I passed him the note, he burst out laughing too. When Edward timidly reached his hand out for the note I snatched it up and threw it in my bag. He looked hurt, but I couldn't take my chances.

I felt a kick on my shin and I winced. I shot a glare in Alyssa's direction, but she was nibbling on a cookie.

"So… What was homework in Biology again?" Alyssa started.

My automatic response was, "To decipher the meaning of -," But Edward cut me off.

"You don't have Biology today. Besides, I know that you write it in that planner because you always look at it before starting something."

I raised my eyebrows in her direction and Jake threw a warning glance towards Edward when Alyssa didn't respond right away. Edward just shrugged.

"So Bella, I heard from some people that there's a dance coming up. Lame, but you know. I never went to one of them because I never had a _date_." He started, heavily emphasizing the word 'date'. Could he drop a bigger hint? I was giddy with joy, but I wasn't sure if he was saying it because three really hot girls were walking right past us when he said it. Way to ruin it.

The lunch bell rang, and we all got up, heading to our next classes. Even through Biology Edward wouldn't stop talking to me, and I got quite a few stares. But that's when I realized it. Did Edward only like me – if he liked me at all – because he knew I was famous? Was he looking for fame? Was I his connection? Oh, God. Please, don't let it be true! Edward finally had to shut up when Mr. Banner threw glares at him and told him to actually 'shut up'. It was a bit funny, if Edward was the type of guy that always talked. But he wasn't. He was the exact opposite.

The rest of the day passed with me ignoring Edward as much as possible, and him trying to find ways to talk to me. Inside I was flattered, but on the outside I was terrified. Never had I had so much attention from one guy in one day! Except fans.

When it was finally time to go home, I was relieved, but Edward didn't stop his attacks on me. He kept asking me questions that I would have to answer in more than one word through the whole ride home. But now, I would give everything I got just to keep going on that ride, and never arriving at his house. My mom was there, along with Rosalie, and the Cullens. There were also _a lot_ of cameras. TV cameras. Oh, no. Everyone threw panicked glances at me once I stepped out of the car; their eyes were filled with concern. Whenever they looked at Edward, it seemed like they were feeling _sorry_ for him.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked. Looking straight at Renee.

"Well, honey, I'm so sorry, but-," Renee started, but Edward cut her off.

"THE SECRET'S OUT?!" He yelled. His eyes were turning black with fury, and I was afraid of him for a moment. When he looked at me taking a step back, he looked ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Bella! And I'm so sorry Edward." Rosalie spoke up, her voice ringing with honesty, but I could detect guiltiness in it. Okay, so I guess you can guess who told right?

"She didn't mean to! It just sort of slipped during lunch today, and a lot of people were surrounding us… And… the minute they heard, they all just ran and screamed it everywhere." Alice chirped up, defending her friend. That's when the media realized I was back, and they quickly got their cameras and started snapping away.

Everyone rushed me into the house and locked the door once everyone was in.

"Bella, sweetie, you can no longer stay here. We're going in the morning. I'm sorry, honey." Renee tried to calm me. I didn't notice until then that I was nearly hyperventilating. Esme looked torn between coming up to comfort me and getting me a paper bag. Emmett looked very sorry for me, and Carlisle was awkwardly standing there. Emmett and Carlisle, probably deciding that we needed some privacy, or some time to figure things out, left and went upstairs. Alice and Rosalie quickly caught on and went right behind them. Esme probably decided that she would go and get me a paper bag, and Renee took her cue to leave when I glanced at Edward. All the curtains were closed, and there was only Edward and I in the room. The silence grew longer, until it was screaming in my ear.

I shuffled towards the couch, but Edward grabbed my arm in a matter that felt like he didn't want to let go, and probably wouldn't. I gasped quietly and turned around. I wasn't quite able to meet his eyes, and I didn't plan to because I knew they would just dazzle me and I wouldn't be able to think clearly. His skin was burning into mine, and I was starting to get nervous when he didn't say anything. I decided to break the silence.

"Yes, Edward?" I said, but it sounded like a shout, it was so quiet in here. Silence. He didn't respond, or even react to my words. He just stood there, his eyes boring into my skin. I squirmed under his gaze, but he didn't seem to notice. If anything, his grip on my arm got even tighter. I think that's going to leave a mark.

"Bella, I love you, and I don't want you to go."

And then, he kissed me.

* * *

**Okay, so I have A LOT more ideas for stories, but I won't be able to update this summer, and if I do, consider yourselves LUCKY. Because I'm traveling and sightseeing A LOT. Sorry! But hang in there with me! Did you guys like the ending? Slight cliffy, HAHAHA!  
**

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Guess you're not. C'mon Bella. Get in the van."


	14. Goodbye Bella

**Okay, ALL OF YOU, ENJOY THIS UPDATE! Because I will probably no longer be updating until my school starts due to vacation. Also, I don't think you'll be getting a preview for the next chapter... Because the next chapter hasn't been written yet... SORRY!!! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I haven't had much computer time lately... I've checked my emails through my iTouch... and yeah. I tried updating with it, but failed miserably, LOL. ENJOY!**

**Oh, and you guys should really check out the songs (if you don't know them)!!! Also, I'm sorry if there are mistakes, no one checked this chapter... So Izzy, don't get mad! Lol. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: JUST BECAUSE I WON'T BE UPDATING SO SOON, DO NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!!! PLEASE!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Um, nope, no owning here....._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dedication~**

**_This is to everyone that has stuck with me, and for the people I disappointed for not updating sooner, and who were sort of mad when I made that A/N. Love you guys! Keep reviewing!_  
**

_**

* * *

June 9**__**th**__** – 7**__**:00 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

I didn't know what made me do it, but I did. I acted on instincts. And at that time, my instincts told me to kiss her. And I did. I didn't know if she felt mad at me, because the minute we broke off, she ran away. She didn't even look back. We were now currently having dinner, and she sat next to Alyssa, her usual spot. They were chatting away, but Bella kept glancing at me every few minutes with a panicky look. Was that a bad sign? Did she not like me back? But, that night, she said that she loved me. Was it because I was rushing things? I didn't want to slow down. Actually, I would if she wanted me to, but she had to go tomorrow. That's not good!

I felt someone poke my back. I turned around to see Alice who was "hiding" behind me.

"Eddie. Can you come to my room after dinner?" She asked, with her puppy-dog look that she knew I would never say no to. And she was right. I wouldn't say no to her.

"Sure." I grinned at her. I watched her scuttle back to her seat. Alyssa cleared her throat while looking at me, and I whipped around.

"Can you please pass the salad?" She asked. I did as she asked, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she gave the salad to Bella without even taking some for herself. Bella asked her to do it so she can't talk to me? That meant… Alyssa knew. And Jake probably knew. But he wasn't paying attention to me. He was stuffing food down his throat at a rapid pace. Dang, that boy has a huge stomach!

Dinner passed without anyone interrupting me anymore – though I still saw Bella glancing at me from time to time – and when it was over, I helped Esme with the dishes. Then I hurried to Alice's room. I knocked quietly, and then heard her soft footsteps.

The door opened quietly and she motioned for me to come in. I shut the door behind us.

"Eddie, why did you kiss Bella?" Was her first question.

"Because I wanted to. Why? Did she say something about it?"

"Eddie, Bella thinks you only did it because you knew that you loved her. She's afraid you're going to break her heart. Did you do it because you knew that she loved you?" Her voice was full of innocence. And as of now, two people would know how I felt about Bella excluding myself. Esme… And Alice.

"Of course not. I would never break her heart. But Ali, you have to know this. I told Bella I loved her, and I meant it." She started grinning after that, and yawned.

"Better get you into bed!" I teased. She nodded sleepily and I tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and told her good night. I walked back to my room, and saw that the light was on. I was sure I turned it off on my way to dinner. When I opened it, Emmett and Carlisle were there, sitting on my leather black couch. Oh, no.

"Come on in Edward." Carlisle started, and then continued after I sat down on my golden bed. "I heard that you kissed Bella."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. When will you learn?" Emmett chastised me teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a five-year-old.

"Does _everyone_ in this house know what I did?" I asked, frustration growing.

"No need to get upset now Edward. We just came here to find out why you did it. We heard about the Truth or Dare game and your slip-up." Carlisle calmly continued.

"Fine! Okay. I love her! You can ask Esme! She was the first one to notice, and the person that made me realize it! I can't let Bella go! I just can't." I broke down sobbing. Emmett, probably feeling awkward about it, came over to hug me.

"Its okay bro. Esme made me realize I liked Rose, even though she's a year younger than me. Hey, aren't you and Bella a year apart too?" He tried to comfort me, and amazingly succeeded at it. I started laughing.

"You like Rose?! Hahaha… and yeah, we're a year apart. Em likes Rose. Who would've guessed?!"

"Hey, shut up! You idiot! I do a nice thing for you and you start making fun of me! I knew I shouldn't have told you!" Emmett stomped out of my room. Carlisle eyebrows went way up.

"Wow, that's quite a surprise. Lots of love in this family. But I understand your feelings for Bella. But I can't promise you that you'll get the tour part or the part where you'll get to keep her." Then he got up, and left my room too.

The tour! That was my only chance! Please Renee! Please let me go with Bella on the tour! That's all I'm asking for.

* * *

_**June 10**__**th**__** – 8**__**:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

Great. Time to go! And just when Edward admitted he loved me. What perfect timing to be discovered! Jeez. Isn't there at least a tiny bit of fairness in this world?! I looked up at the sky, a bright sunny day – weird for Forks – who was looking like it was celebrating my departure. Nope. No fairness at all. What was wrong with this world?

I felt arms wrap around me and I turned around. Jacob.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly. That's when it all came crashing down on me. The reality. Edward didn't love me. He just did it as a good-bye present. I was leaving, probably never to see him again, and the only two people that could comfort me already found their soul mate. _All I'm asking for is fairness! Is that too much to ask?!_ I yelled in my mind, but on the outside, I was sobbing and probably ruining Jake's shirt. Renee arrived a few minutes later and told us to put our bags into the van. At least the press wasn't here. We tipped them off that I would be leaving at ten o'clock instead of eight. That wasn't fairness. That was just intelligence.

"Guess you're not. C'mon Bella. Get in the van." He told me.

"Wait! Bella!" I knew that voice. The voice I would never forget. The voice that was smooth and velvety. I spun around on my heels and saw him coming from the garage. He was up before I was? Why? That's when I saw it. Twelve roses were in his right hand and he was jogging towards me.

When he reached me, he handed me the flowers. I noticed that one was fake. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'll love you until the last one dies Bella." He said, then kissed me quickly. I was dazed. He said he loved me again. That must mean it was tru- WAIT! Stop! Bella, he's just being nice to you! Stop it! As if reading my thoughts, he said, "Bella. Please believe these words! I do love you. And I don't want to let you go… But as people say 'If you really love someone, you have to let them go', I will do that. Because I love you and I know that if you stay then you'll have a hard time here. So, I love you, and goodbye. I hope that we see each other soon." He took my hand and put something in it. It wasn't after I saw him leave, and was rushed into the van by my mom, did I notice it was his iPod. And there were only a few songs in it.

I looked under 'Playlist' and saw that it was called, "I Love You". I clicked on it and this note came across the page. **(A/N: Okay, I made the note thing up. I don't know if you can actually do that.) **

_Bella, _

_I love you. I wrote all of these songs and I hope that whenever you miss me, you'll listen to these songs. You inspired all of them._

_Edward Cullen_

_**This message is automated and will pop up whenever you open this play list.**_

Oh… My… God! That was so sweet of him. When did he come up with the time to do this? I loved him even more for it. And now I know his true feelings for me! That is, if the note and the playlist indicates anything. I scrolled through the playlist and found that all the songs had something to do with leaving, or loving someone. Aw! I was in a gushy move. Isn't that sort of bad? Never have I been in a gushy move and I can't believe that a playlist of all things would put me into this kind of mood. How weird, right? I clicked on a song that I never heard of. It was called 'With Me' by Sum 41. Never heard of that band either. **(A/N: You guys should really listen to this song if you haven't. It's soooo good!) **While I was mindlessly scrolling up and down the playlist, I noticed that a lot of them were from Sum 41. And that's when I found it. 'Hey There Bella'… Wasn't it supposed to be 'Hey There Delilah'? I clicked on it. The same tune from 'Hey There Delilah' started playing, but instead, he said Bella… and it was _Edward's voice_!

Wow, he went that far as to edit the music? Wait. Wasn't that copyright, or whatever? At the end of the song his voice started talking instead of singing. What?

_Bella, don't worry, I didn't copy this song. I asked the band, Plain White T's if I could use it. They allowed me. Trust me. I have my sources. I love you._

Wow. It seems that I can only say that word. I need a new vocabulary people! And I heard his voice. His actual voice even though he was nowhere near me, I heard his voice say those three special words! I felt my head bump the roof of the car.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"Sorry, honey, you know that I travel everywhere by a limo and that I don't know how to drive as well as I did before. Please, take it easy on me. Oh, also, we're switching to a limo once we're out of Forks. I'm afraid of the paparazzi." Renee apologized immediately.

"I'm so sorry about this Bella. I know that E-," Alyssa started, but Jacob quickly interrupted.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. A thought crossed my mind.

_No. Nothing's okay without Edward._

I quickly shook the thought off, mostly because it brought pain to my heart. A pain I've never encountered before. I couldn't bear the pain of knowing I was away from the one I loved and that I would never see him again. It hurt so much, and I hated it.

"That's not very nice Jacob! Don't interrupt me!" Alyssa said, while playfully slapping his arm. Jake looked at her apologetically, and they seemed to have a silent conversation. What really bothered me was that they looked at each other lovingly and I did not want to be reminded once again.

"Hello? What were you going to say Alyssa?" I asked, trying to distract them from the longing gaze in each others' eyes. It worked.

"What…? Oh. Right. Um, I know that you and Edward have realized your love for each other, but you seriously need to stay alert. After all, you are the biggest pop star in the world you know?" Once again, with the reminder! Would this world ever be fair? Or was it because of my stardom? Why me?! What about Brad Pitt? Or Angelina Jolie?! They were ten times more famous then I was! Or so I thought.

We got to the limo and quickly switched, and then we turned on the TV in the back seat. It was on CNN, and I immediately heard my name. I groaned, but I didn't let anyone change the channel.

"Our famous pop star, Bella Swan, was found in this house, and was disguised as a normal girl. She went to school and did everything a normal girl would do, and amazingly, no one recognized her. It was said her limo crashed on her way back to the hotel from her most recent concert, and everyone said she was dead. It turned out she was hiding with the Cullens who are now shooting into stardom for hiding such a famous teen. Rosalie Hale was the one who told everyone of Bella's whereabouts, which lead to Bella having to leave." That's when they showed a picture of Rosalie, the Cullens, and then… Edward.

"According to Rosalie, she has announced that Bella is in love with this gorgeous Cullen, who goes by the name of Edward Cullen. He has stolen her heart, but does he love her? Find out next time, here on CNN. Thank you and have a good day." I switched it off.

"I can't believe this. Are you kidding me?!" I yelled suddenly, and the loudness hurt my ears, mostly because it went from silence to instant loudness. Renee came over to hug me, and I let her. Both Jake and Alyssa were quietly talking. Jake was shaking his head, and Alyssa looked like she was trying to convince him of something. That's when she just turned around and opened her mouth.

"Renee? Is Edward going to join Bella on tour?" She asked as Jake slapped his hand over his forehead, but his hand was so huge, it turned out to cover his whole face.

Renee released me from her arms and thought about Alyssa's question.

"Well, to be honest, with this whole drama situation going on, I haven't had time to think about it much, and I sadly, have lost his voice from my head." She announced. That's when an idea came to me. Edward had his voice recorded in the iPod! Perfect!

"Here mom! Listen to this song!" I shoved it into her hands and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is no time to be listening to songs Bella." She scolded me like I was a little child.

"No! Edward's voice! He sings a song in there!" I told her, bouncing up and down in my seat. I was so excited.

"Fine." She put the headphones into her ears and I pressed 'play'. Renee closed her eyes and listened. The limo was silent, everyone holding their breaths when she finally took the headphones out of her ears.

"Lovely, simply amazing. But…" She trailed off, leaving tension in the air. It if was possible, I'd thought that it had grown. It probably did.

"Spit it out mom!" I yelled. I couldn't take this anymore! I wanted the answer now! I can't believe she would torture her own daughter like this! Can't she pity me a little tiny bit? Jeez!

"That's no way to talk to your mom missy!" She chastised me. But her eyes were warm. "Of course he can come darling. He has a lovely voice, so you better start writing some songs that you know he would like to sing with you. Also, this is not about the fact that you two love each other, or are in fact, perfect for each other. Am I the only one who's noticed that?" She asked everyone. But I didn't pay attention to her. I heard nothing after the part where she said Edward could join me on the tour! How I loved this woman!

"Thank you mom! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, and thank you a trillion times!" I embraced her tightly.

"Nah, Renee, I think everyone's noticed how perfect they are for each other except for them, themselves. Ya know what I mean?" Alyssa told her, while winking.

"No I don't, but I get what you mean, in a different way I suppose…" Renee wiggled her eyebrows. Weird.

Woohoo! I could barely contain my joyfulness inside myself! In fact, I think I'm going to let go. I got up and ran/crawled to Jake and Alyssa and hugged them both so tightly that they couldn't breathe. I had to let go when Jake started pounding me on the back, warning that he was running out of breath. Alyssa was staring off into space. Okay… Kind of creepy.

Then I ran to my mom and hugged her as tight as I could, and it was actually tighter than I hugged Jake and Alyssa. Of course, my mom couldn't breathe at all, and Jake had to drag me off of her, since she couldn't summon the strength – due to lack of breath – to pound me on the back like Jake did to me. I couldn't believe this.

_The world can be fair after all. There are just some obstacles along the way._

_

* * *

_**Please Review as always! I want to reach... 1,000! LOL.**


	15. Reunited

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in MONTHS. I know you all must hate me, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! It probably won't, but a girl can hope, right? Well, I bet you guys are dying to read... So.... HERE YOU GO!**

**Disclaimer: _NOOOOOOOO!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~Dedication~**

**This is to everyone who stuck with me... And who are still reading this story! Thanks for reviewing, and keep at it! Remember my goal!**

**

* * *

**

_**June 10**__**th**__** – 1:30 PM**_

_Edward's POV_

I have been sitting on my bed ever since Bella left this house. I didn't eat, or talk with anyone. I could hardly breathe. Esme, Carlisle, and just about everyone else has tried to get me out of my painful shell, none succeeding. Rosalie was the only one who hasn't come up, and the one that made me like this.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Three quick rasps on the door, and I replied, "Go away. Nothing you say will help."

The door opened anyway, revealing my little sister, Alice.

"Eddie? Are you okay?" She asked quietly, hugging her teddy bear to her chest. I smiled at her, but I knew I didn't convince her. So I just patted the spot on my lap, gesturing that she should come and sit. She grinned a toothy grin before running to my bed and plopping herself on my lap.

"Eddie, the only reason Rose hasn't come is because she's scared that you'll get mad at her." She explained as if she could read my thoughts. Creepy.

"But you know I'll never get mad at her right?" I asked.

"Of course!" She smiled. Just then, I heard the phone downstairs start to ring. A few minutes later Esme knocked and came inside my room, holding the phone towards me.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see when you take the phone." Esme replied, smiling mischievously.

That scared me a bit, but I still took it. I reluctantly put the phone against my ear before saying a quiet, "Hello?"

"Edward." Someone breathed. Bella. I could recognize her voice from miles away. In the background I heard people chattering away.

"Where are you?"

"In a restaurant."

"Eddie! Who is it?!" Alice asked impatiently while staring at the phone.

"It's Bella." I announced.

"BELLA? Give me the phone Eddie! No! Wait! Stop! Put it on that thing where I can hear her too!" I clicked on the thing-where-Alice-can-hear-Bella-too (aka speaker phone) and set it down on my mattress.

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Hello to you too Alice!" Bella giggled. I loved that sound. Alice giggled too.

"When are you going to tell him?" I heard Alyssa ask.

"Are we on speaker phone too?" I chuckled.

"Why, yes you are!" Jacob's voice came through. Alice shrieked.

"Jake! Alyssa! OMG!"

"Hi Ali!" Alyssa squealed in delight of hearing Alice shriek. I knew how close they were.

"Bella, you have to tell him some time. Do NOT poke your tongue out at me missy!" Renee scolded. Bella laughed and said, "Guess what Edward?"

"What?" Alice and I chorused.

"You're. Going. On. The. Tour. With. MOI!" She yelled. No. Way. My world just flipped upside down, and I was in heaven.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled back.

"Of course she is dude! You think she would lie to you about that?" Jake piped in. I chuckled and Alice started doing her happy dance.

"Eddie and Bella! Going on a tour! S-I-N-G-I-N-G! First comes accident! Then comes tour! Then comes cupid with an arrow or two!" Alice sung. She grinned up at me, proud of her little version of the 'someone-and-someone-sitting-on-a-tree' song. Well, at least someone is extremely happy.

"And the best part is... Drum roll please!" Bella kept going. I heard a little beat in the background –probably Jake- and laughed.

"We're seeing each other again in TWO WEEKS! Better than NEVER right?" She shrieked.

"Two weeks! Of course that's better than never! Two weeks! It seems so far away though!" I complained.

"Hey! Don't you complain about the time boy! We have to let the paparazzi cool down." Renee explained. I sighed. Alice kept doing her happy dance.

"But I get to see her in two weeks?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"I'll take it! I love you Bella!"

Silence. What? I thought she loved me too. Didn't she love me back? I nearly started hyperventilating when Bella whispered, "I love you too Edward." I smiled and Esme came into the room with the rest of the family. I grinned at them, but did nothing else.

"C'mon Edward! Why did they call? We sure heard a lot of shouting…" Carlisle prodded.

"Edward-,"

"I'm-," I started at the same time as Alice did.

"Who's going to talk?" I asked her. She shrugged. I took that as me, but apparently, she took that as her, so we ended up doing it again.

"Can I just talk?" I whined.

"But I want to tell them the good news!" Alice complained.

"But it's _my_ news to tell!" I retorted.

"But I'm cuter!" She pouted.

"Shut up and tell us already!" Emmett interrupted us. We stared at him before I quickly said, "I'm going on the tour with Bella and they're coming here in two weeks."

Alice pouted even more, and I chuckled before squeezing her to my chest. "It's Emmett's fault." I whispered in her ear. She turned and glared at Emmett. He just gave me a look that said 'what did you just tell her?!'. I chuckled before releasing Alice. She shouted some gibberish before rushing and smacking Emmett with all of her strength, which for a little girl, was surprisingly big.

"OW. What was THAT for?" Emmett yelled.

"It's all YOUR FAULT!" Alice screamed. I tried to stifle my laughter, and failed. My parents were turning red from holding their breaths so they wouldn't laugh. It was a pretty funny sight.

"It's not funny Edward!" Emmett yelled. Then the room became silent except for some hysterical laugh. We all turned to stare at the phone.

"HAHAHA, that was absolutely HILARIOUS. HA, good job Ali! Keep it up! Go Girl Power!" Alyssa said, while laughing.

"Daaaang! Who knew Ali had it in her?" Jake noted.

"Never underestimate a girl!" Bella said, followed by a loud smack.

"OW. JEEZ." Jake's voice came through two seconds later.

"Don't hit him Bella!" Renee chastised her. By this time, _my _family was hysterically laughing. We had good times, and laughed a lot, but it was a good thing that Bella called with good news. It just made my day. And apparently my family's too.

"Ah, this has made our day, right guys?" I heard Bella ask.

"Totally!" They chorused.

And Bella's group too. It made everyone's day.

* * *

_**June 24**__**th**__** – 5:00 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

Bella was coming! Even though it was dawn, I was wide awake, ready for action. I jumped out of my bed, rushed through my shower and getting ready. I cooked my family a grand breakfast to show off my happy mood. When they finally came downstairs, they took in the mood I was in before turning towards the table.

"Thank you Edward!" Esme squealed as she nearly ran to the table. Carlisle gave me a pat on the back as thanks before sitting across from Esme, soon followed by Alice and Emmett.

"Yummy! I always knew you'd make a good cook." Alice commented. Emmett was too busy stuffing food down his throat to say anything.

"Emmett! Slow down!" Carlisle told him. He obeyed, but not by much.

"This is so freaking good!" He finally told me after a huge gulp of orange juice.

"Thanks. It's a pre-celebration of Bella's return." I announced. Ali's eyes lit up as she was reminded, Em just shrugged it off, but I could tell he was happy. Esme jumped out of her seat, her eyes wide with panic.

"Oh my gosh! I nearly forgot! I have to prepare her bed!" She said before running upstairs leaving half of her breakfast on her plate, uneaten.

"Esme will be Esme." Carlisle sighed. I chuckled.

"She's HERE!!!" Alice suddenly shrieked. I was puzzled.

"How do you know?" I asked, curious.

"It's a feeling." She smiled innocently.

The doorbell rang right on cue, and I could hear Alyssa's voice.

"Edward! Open this damn door right now!" She yelled at me, even though she couldn't see me. Strange how she knew I was about a foot away from it. I quickly obeyed, afraid of what she would do to me if I kept her waiting for too long. I expected her to burst through, but instead I felt arms being wrapped around my waist.

"Long time no see." Bella whispered. Then she stood on her tippy-toes to kiss me lightly. I smiled against her lips.

"Good morning love." I whispered just as gently back. Someone coughed. I turned to see Emmett slightly red with embarrassment of just seeing Bella and I share a special moment.

"Jealous?" I teased.

"NO!" He poked his tongue out. I rolled my eyes and searched the room for Jacob, Alyssa, and Renee. They were all being greeted by Carlisle and Esme who managed to make their beds just before they arrived.

"Excited for the tour?" Renee turned towards me, one eyebrow raised at the sight of Bella still wrapped around my waist.

"Of course!" I replied calmly. Inside though, I was ready to burst.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" Alice squealed. She ran, tugged on Bella's shirt and hugged her.

"I missed you too Ali." She grinned.

I was happy, I was content. I never wanted to let go of Bella again, I wanted her next to me always. And I couldn't wait to confirm the media that she was mine, and anyone that would make a move on her would be dead in three seconds flat. I couldn't wait. But then again, wouldn't you love to suddenly become famous with your love right next to you? I surely do.

* * *

**Okay, so since I couldn't talk that much up there, I decided to do it down here. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'm soooo sorry, I couldn't update in forever because I thought I would have more time when school started, but then I got into the volleyball team and we have practice nearly everyday after school, then I get home, take a shower, do homework, eat dinner, and by then it's time to sleep! I couldn't find the time, but because of swine flu... my school is off tomorrow! YAY! But now I can't do volleyball :(**

**ANYWAY! I'll try to update _Imprints Change Life_ and my new adopted story _Home to Forks_ (adopted from _popcornzoe_)... GO R&R!**

**Please Review! I love you guys!  
**


	16. Paparazzi Call Disaster ?

***running and screaming 'I'm Sorry!' to angry mob that's about to kill me* SOOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I haven't updated this (or any of my stories for that matter) in such a long time!!! I've had a HUUUUUUUUUUGE writer's block, but I guess I'll just make it up as I go along. Hopefully that'll work. *throws chapter at angry mob***

_**Disclaimer: Um**__**… No? I'm sorry. :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

**~Dedication~**

_**Popcornzoe**_**, if you guys have anyone to thanks, it's that person right there. She kept sending me emails about how I should keep on writing, and that I should update soon! LAWLS. I didn't listen to her (sorry) and I got laaaaazy……**

**

* * *

**_**June 24**__**th**__** – 12:30 PM**_

_Bella's POV_

As I was about to go downstairs for lunch, my phone rang. The purple and blue jewel stones that I put on it were glistening from the rare sunlight that washed over through the window. I went to pick it up and looked at the screen. Whose number was that? The unfamiliar numbers stared back at me, waiting for me to press the green button that would allow me to talk to the person. Not knowing if I should pick it up or not, I decided to take a risk and hoped it wasn't the paparazzi. My hope crashed as soon as the male on the other side of the line finished their greeting.

"Hello, Bella Swan? It's Mark Dilany from Star magazine. I'd like to ask you some questions if you don't mind." Mark's deep, raspy voice said. I froze and let my mouth do the talking. Before I knew it, I had agreed to his request, and I instantly regretted it.

"Make it quick, I have to eat soon." I replied, confidence vibrating through my voice.

"Is it true that you are dating a certain someone named Edward Cullen?" was his first (and hopefully only) question. I froze. Someone knocked on my door. I placed my hand over the phone so Mr. Dilany (haha, what a funny name) wouldn't hear me. "Come in!" I said. The door opened to reveal my personal guardian angel. His smile was misplaced among his worried and concerned eyes, speaking of which the source of my delay to lunch. His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Paparazzi interview. How did they even get my number?!" I answered him quietly. He shrugged (in a very cute way I might add) and gestured for me to give him the phone. I instantly refused, but then he looked hurt, like an abandoned puppy. I tried to resist, but failed. I handed him the phone and he put it against his ear.

"Could you please repeat the question?" He spoke.

After a short moment of silence Edward said, "Yes we are. Will you leave us alone now? Thanks. Bye." Edward hung up the phone, threw it onto the bed, and stretched his hand out for mine. I took it, instantly feeling at peace when our skin made contact. Nothing could tear us apart.

As we appeared from the stairway (YES! I managed not to trip and make a fool of myself! VICTORY!) everyone looked up from what they were eating.

"Paparazzi." I told my mom. "Don't worry, Edward talked to them and made them hang up." I smiled gratefully at him. My mom frowned, and then looked _pissed_.

"EDWARD talked to the paparazzi?!" She yelled, standing up from the chair so suddenly that it fell over. Esme gasped in surprise, but maintained her calm. Carlisle, on the other hand, realized why Renee was so mad and stood up too.

"What did we do?!" I said, exasperated.

"Oh _crap_." Edward whispered. Apparently, he caught on.

"Now they know you're back here." Carlisle explained.

"Oh no, oh no…." I muttered to myself. I knew I should've followed my instincts to not let go of that phone. "Oh, God no…" My hands got sweaty, so I slipped them out of Edward's. I begged to the ceiling that I wouldn't be taken away from Edward so soon again. Why? Why was I so stupid? What was _wrong_ with me?

"Don't worry Bella. It's my entire fault. And I promise you won't be taken away from me again. I don't what I have to go against, I _will _stay here, next to you, forever." He vowed. I looked up into his earnest eyes and knew he was telling the truth, but what about his family? I voiced my question out loud.

"Are you kidding me? Our family is going to get famous! No need to worry Bella!" Emmett shouted with joy, his bright eyes excited and ready for action with flashing cameras and creepy interviewers.

"He's right Bella; you don't have to worry about us. As long as you and Edward are together, I'm sure we'll be fine." Esme said.

"I'm also pretty sure that separating you two will be hell compared to dealing with paparazzi." Carlisle pitched in. I smiled at them all, tears starting to well up in my eyes. My eyes automatically shifted to Renee's and she seemed to agree if everyone was on board.

"Finally, some happiness. Some long lasting happiness." Alice muttered. Her squeaky cute voice could be heard from anywhere, and everyone chuckled.

"So everyone's okay with this? The people yelling at you, you having a hard time even getting out of your own house? Are you sure about this? Because it is torture after a while…" I told them. Not even one flinch from the Cullen family.

"Nope." Edward answered for all of them.

"Well, then, I love you guys, and I hope someday, our family will be joined." I said. I looked at Jake who was staring at me in disbelief. What did I just say? Oh right, I wanted to marry Edward. I blushed madly; I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I didn't even dare look at Edward. However, my eyes apparently wanted to get a glimpse of his Greek God face and decided to look up at him anyway. Stupid eyeballs. The reaction I got from him was completely different from what I expected. His eyes were shining with happiness, and I could even tell he was doing a little happy dance inside. He wouldn't stop grinning the biggest grin I'd ever seen. He opened up his arms and crushed me to his chest.

"Can't… BREATHE!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry." He whispered before kissing my cheek and letting me go.

"Any minute now…" Renee told us while constantly looking at her watch.

"For what?" Alice asked innocently.

As if right on cue to Alice's question, several knocks sounded from the front door.

"US WEEKLY, may we ask a few questions?"

"Star magazine! Do you have a few minutes?"

"J-14 magazine, are you guys ready?"

Those were only a few that I picked out. I could hear all kinds of different magazines shouting for some time with us. Like I'd give them that chance.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT DOOR. They will run you over like a bulldozer." I yelled over the noise.

"Oh dear, do they keep going all night?" Esme asked.

"All day and all night Esme, sorry." Renee replied.

"Well then, looks like no one will be getting any sleep tonight." Carlisle announced.

"Pshh! Except Emmett. He sleeps like he's never slept in his entire life." Alice chipped in. We all had a good laugh at that, except Emmett who scowled at Alice.

"Well, too bad for you guys. I'll be well rested, and all of you will be like zombies tomorrow!" He stuck his tongue out at us. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to actually see that.

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter is somewhat short compared to the others, but at least it's a chapter, right?! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO!!!!**

**Review Please! If you don't, a herd of llamas and unicorns will come to eat you!!! :P**


	17. Oh, No! Not Again!

**Ok, so maybe it's been a while since I updated… And amazingly, I'm still getting Favorites and Reviews, SO THANK YOU! **

_**Disclaimer: I'm really tired of typing these up……**_

* * *

**~Dedication~**

**I want to dedicate this to _jacksperluvr _who has read (I think) all of my stories or nearly all of my stories and reviewed on every single one of them. She was the one who inspired me to write more along with the author James Patterson. He's running a writing contest, and I knew that if I wanted to enter, I had to update this story. Also, thanks to anyone who has kept checking their Inboxes for any updates on any of my stories. It really means a lot to me, especially since I don't update often. Sorry about that, BTW. xoxo**

* * *

_**June 25**__**th**__** (My B-day!) – 10:00 AM**_

_Bella's POV_

I shut the wooden door behind me, thinking about the conversation the Renee and I just had.

"_I don't want the Cullens to suffer like we did Bella. You must understand. The tour is coming up, and we need to get you and Edward to get ready. We need to start rehearsals, you need to meet the band and practice with them… There's just so much to do. I know you want to spend more time with Alice and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme," she sighed, "but we have to go tomorrow." _

_Tomorrow…_ The single word kept ringing in my head, echoing off the inside of my skull. Why so soon? I've only spent a few days with the Cullens, I didn't want to go so soon. I had to spend as much time as I can with them. Why is life so complicated?

I spent such a long time rethinking about the situation that I almost crashed in Edward. He raised his left eyebrow at me. Then he saw the expression on my face, which was probably giving away my pain and sorrow. His eyes darkened.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked as he put his strong hands on my shoulders gently. When I didn't answer him, he tilted my chin up so I had to look into his bright emerald eyes. They were glowing with love, ready to do anything for me, to protect me from anyone that wanted to hurt me. My heart started beating faster as my eyes slid down to his perfect kissable lips. They were formed into a frown, not liking how I wasn't saying anything.

"Bella. Answer me please." He said firmly. My eyes snapped up and I gasped. When did our faces move closer? Our noses were almost touching, and I could feel his breath on my cheek. It smelled sweet.

"We have to leave tomorrow, Renee's orders."

* * *

_**June 25**__**th**__** – 10:30 AM**_

_Edward's POV_

The words stung me like a bee. "Tomorrow?" I choked. Bella just nodded numbly before hugging me tightly and shuffling off towards the room. I heard the door close with a quiet _click_ and then all was silent once again. Carlisle was at work, Esme was probably outside, trying to soak up the rare sunlight, just like she did yesterday. Emmett was hanging out with the Hales across the street. My feet were nailed to the ground, and it took all of my will to move them an inch. Then another, and after a great amount of time and will, I had reached the glass door that led out to the patio. I grabbed the handle and slid the door open before stepping out into the bright glare of the sun.

"Edward?" Esme's voice came from behind me. She had a glass of lemonade in her right hand, a book in the other. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah, um.. Actually, nevermind. You'll find out later anyway." I gave her a quick smile and sprinted for my room, but not before Alice nearly tripped me.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I sighed, watching her small frame leaning against the white walls in the hallway. She looked up at me, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Eddie? Are you really going tomorrow?" She asked me. I sighed once again before asking her where she heard that.

"I heard you and Bella talking," was her simple reply. I rolled my eyes, I should've expected that.

"Just don't tell anyone else, okay? Renee will probably tell everyone during lunch or dinner." I made her promise before telling her to go watch TV. I exhaustedly trudged up the stairs to my room. I was already tired and it wasn't even past lunch yet. I opened my door and collapsed on my bed instantly. That's when I noticed that Alice's eyes were filled with tears when she walked away towards the living room. _Poor Ali._

*******Lunch time! Yummy!********

My stomach growled with hunger as I sat down on the cushioned chairs. Everyone was back, and Carlisle had come home from his lunch break. Bella came down the stairs silently before taking her place between Alyssa and Jacob. She didn't dare look at me. Did she feel bad? I nudged her foot with mine, but she ignored the sign of comfort. A pang of pain shot through my heart as I realized in how much pain she was in. She had been looking forward to coming back and spending time with everyone, yet she was being taken away after only a two days.

My heart longed to comfort her, but I knew it wouldn't do much, so instead my hands reached for the salad bowl. Not seeing what I was putting on my plate, I noticed Renee's eyes darting around wildly, resting on each of my family members. When her eyes turned to me, I caught her eyes and telepathically sent her a message. _It's okay, just get it over with._

She seemed to understand since the next thing she did was to raise her head and clear her throat loudly. Everyone looked at her expectantly, and Renee stole a quick glance at Bella who just nodded her head as if giving her mom permission. Renee then opened her mouth and said, "Edward, Bella, and I are leaving tomorrow. There are many things that we have to do, and Jake, you also have to come with us." She paused and Jake opened his mouth to argue, but Renee quickly interrupted. "It's your job." She narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to try and contradict her once again. He didn't. I chuckled a bit at the humorous moment, listening Carlisle's deep throaty chuckle accompanying mine. Esme managed a smile, but I could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Emmett asked. "Sorry, I was too busy eating and watching the squirrel battle another squirrel for a nut. It lost." He frowned, examining everyone's faces, taking in the current mood. He looked at me nervously before focusing his attention on Renee.

"They're leaving tomorrow Emmy-bear." Alice told him. Emmett made a funny face at the nickname, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he asked, "Tomorrow? Like, tomorrow-tomorrow?"

I rolled my eyes before giving him a firm nod. I put on a brave face so my family couldn't see how sad I was about this whole situation. Then I felt someone's foot nudge my own. My eyes snapped up to meet Bella's, and she was _smiling._ What? What's with the sudden mood change? I confusedly looked at her before realizing something. Something that nearly everyone was overlooking. Esme voiced my thought aloud, "At least you'll still be together." She smiled gently while looking between Bella and me. A grin was creeping up across my face, and Bella's mirrored my own.

Alice started belting out the lyrics to the song _Kelsey_ – her favorite song – and Bella soon joined in. Emmett surprised us by singing the chorus perfectly. Carlisle raised his eyebrows at him so high; I was surprised it was still attached to his face. Emmett blushed like mad when he realized what he just did. He thought for a bit and shrugged before joining in with the chorus that was coming up again. I started laughing as Emmett jumped up from his chair and started dancing around the table, no sign of embarrassment coming from him. Alice joined, and soon they were spinning around. They both collapsed onto the floor when they both couldn't even walk without crashing into something. They looked like two drunken kids.

I was glad the mood lightened up, but I could feel the anticipation for tomorrow hanging above our heads, ready to drop like a rock. I could feel the pressure start to build up in me as I thought of what I would have to do in the next couple of weeks. Constantly dancing, singing, waiting for cues, but the best part? _I'd be with Bella the entire time._

* * *

_**June 26**__**th**__** – 4:30 AM**_

_Alice's POV_

I scrunched my face together in frustration. Why did Bella have to go so _soon_? I barely had any time with her, and she was already being taken away from my family – except Eddie – for the second time! This world was so unfair! I fumed over this for a few minutes before getting up. I couldn't go back to sleep even if I wanted to now, knowing what was going to come in two hours. Renee decided that they would leave early -6:30 AM to be exact- in order to not run into a lot of paparazzi. She looked at it as a smart move; I looked at it as less time to spend with Bella. I frowned. Why, why, _why_? My room suddenly became too stuffy for my liking, so I quietly opened my pink door and headed towards Eddie's. I slowly turned the knob in order to not wake anyone in the house and slipped inside. Eddie's sleeping form moved, and I stepped towards the large bed. The floor creaked. I could see that he stiffened and was inching his eyes open.

"Ali?" He whispered into the dark. As his eyes became adjusted to the lighting, he saw my dark form, frozen between his bed and the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and then my room felt weird, so I came here," I explained truthfully. He nodded in understanding before motioning me towards the bed. I tip-toed towards it, and he scooped me up in his strong arms. He embraced me, scooted over to give me some room, and gently put me down. "Nighty night Ali."

*******6:00 AM*******

I woke up, and stretched. I suddenly became alarmed, not remembering where I was until I heard Eddie's voice say, "Ali? You awake, hun?" He poked my ribs playfully.

I groaned before gently slapping his hand away. "Stop it!" I whined as he started to tickle me. Despite my tiredness, I laughed in delight.

"C'mon, we have to go down!" He picked me up, not waiting for my answer, and hurried downstairs. I caught a glimpse of one of the suitcases he was bringing with him to the tour. I sighed sadly before trying to put a grin on my face. I didn't want to be remembered with a sad face.

I heard the thumps of his footsteps going down the stairs. I was bouncing up and down in his arms with each step he took. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way down. Everyone was already downstairs drinking some orange juice. No one besides the people leaving was dressed to go out, including me. Eddie put me down gently, making sure my feet were firmly planted on the ground before releasing my waist. I smiled at him in thanks. He smiled back, his smile almost reaching his eyes, but not quite. I knew he was happy to be going on the tour with Bella, but I knew he would still miss the family. I felt sorry for him because he would be the only one who didn't have family near him. However, Jake and Alyssa were almost like another pair of siblings to him, so he would be okay. He would also have Bella, the lucky ducky.

I wearily remember being hugged tightly by everyone, me waving at them and smiling, trying to not seem sad, thought my heart was breaking inside. I barely remembered any of these events that took place that day. The only thing I remember clearly was watching Bella and Edward link hands before giving us one last hug, one last wave, and walking off towards the limo. Right before getting in, they turned towards me and Bella blew me a kiss while Eddie gave me a wink. And right then, I knew everything would be okay, no matter how far apart I was from them. That's also when I realized that something was in my right hand. I looked at it, stared at it, and after a few minutes, I seemed to remember Eddie squeezing my right hand and staring deeply into my eyes. I was sure he was trying to tell me something. But what? I turned the small piece of folded paper around and saw in Eddie's neat handwriting scrawled onto it. My heart beat faster.

_Only read when you feel ready._

* * *

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes, I did kind of make this up as I go along. I've changed the future plot so many times, I don't know what's going to happen anymore. Haha, sorry about that. **

**Please Review! You know you want to. :)**_  
_


End file.
